Birthday Blues
by MoonLLotus
Summary: Toboe clung on to Tsume tightly, staring behind them with wide eyes. Finally, he was going to have his own adventure.- AU. REVAMPED.
1. Princess

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Princess**

* * *

Toboe sighed softly as he looked over at his parents. Queen Cheza merely smiled at her son while King Kiba glanced the other way. Their son was coming of age soon, and he'd have to be married off.

Toboe pouted at them, his hazel eyes giving his parents a half glare. He was a very beautiful young man, too beautiful that it was easy to fool people into thinking he was a princess instead of a prince. The boy was cursed with the lovely looks of a woman and neither the king nor queen bothered to correct anyone who mistook the boy as a girl. Instead they encouraged it, since they didn't want their son to marry the princess to the West, and she was the only female eligible.

The prince looked over at the other people that were present at the table. There was his cousin Hige and his fiancé Blue. There was his tutor Cher and her husband, head of the royal guard, Hubb. There was Blue's father, the King Quent. And, finally, there was Toboe's betrothed, King Darcia. Toboe would be his second wife, his first having died in childbirth ten years ago. The people had thought it best if their king remarried, and Toboe's parents only whole heartedly agreed.

Darcia seemed like a nice man, though he was older then Kiba by about ten years. But he was kind, wise, smart, and enjoyed all of the same books that Toboe did. It made the boy sick to his stomach that his parents would take advantage of such a kind man by marrying off their son to him.

Hige hid a smirk that was aimed at his younger cousin, knowing exactly what the other was thinking and then some. But Toboe was a sweet girl, even if Darcia was older than her father he was a good man. He used to think that age was a big deal as well, until he met Blue. She was five years older then he and he didn't mind at all. Although being with her meant war against King Orkham since he had planned on getting engaged to Blue first despite the fact that she had turned down his proposal numerous amounts of time.

_It's because she's beautiful_, Hige thought happily.

"What does the princess enjoying doing on her free time?" Darcia asked Toboe politely.

The younger of the two lowered his lashes and could feel his face heat up from the sudden attention he was receiving, "I enjoy reading, very much so." And it was the truth, reading got him away from the palace; it took him to far off places. Places where dragons slept, mermaids swam, and fairies had elegant balls.

"Indeed?" Darcia asked, a bit surprised, not many princesses enjoyed a good book. Most thought that reading was beneath them.

"The princess has her own library as well," Hige interjected, he gave Toboe an amused look, which his cousin returned with a scornful one.

"Does she now?" Darcia asked, seeming to be extremely interested, he was about to ask if he could see it after dinner but one of his servants came into the room. She bowed deeply before going up to Darcia and whispered something to him in hushed tones. Darcia sat up straight once she was done and took in a deep breath, "I would have loved to have seen it, however I'm afraid it must wait until the next time for I must be going."

"So soon?" Kiba asked, slightly surprised.

Darcia nodded, "unfortunately. King Orkham is trying to cross my borders, but that is not proper dinner conversation."

Kiba stood up when Darcia did, "I shall see you off," he said, an apprehensive look on his face.

"As will I," Hige nodded, standing up too. King Quent and Lt. Hubb stood as well; they knew when an impromptu military meeting was needed.

"Very well then," Darcia bowed to the women of the room, "this dinner has been very pleasant and I wish there to be many others in the near future." He gave Toboe one of his rare smiles which caused the teenager to blush hotly.

Once the men left Cheza looked over at her son, "King Darcia is such a good man. He will be the perfect husband for you."

"He does seem too good to be true," Cher nodded in agreement with the Queen.

"Too good indeed," Toboe mumbled, stabbing his fork into his potatoes.

Princess Blue chewed on her food thoughtfully before saying, "sixteen is too young to marry in my opinion, even if it is mandatory for a girl to be betrothed at that age, the fact is that she is still a child."

Cheza frowned at Blue but said nothing as some servants came into the room, taking away the dinner plates and putting down the dessert. As soon as they left the Queen decided to speak.

"If Toboe were a boy then he'd have to be married of to Princess Jagara, would you rather have that?" She asked in a prim voice.

Cher cut in before an argument could ensue, she gave Toboe a pointed look to stay silent, "if that were the case you would be taking away his childhood either way. And this way he won't be able to be King, if you were posing him as a girl that is. Do you understand that? _If _she was a he, and he does marry Darcia, what would happen on their wedding night? When the King finds out his bride isn't a bride at all?"

Cheza gave Cher a look to be silent and the woman knew better than to say anymore of her opinion. The room went silent as the women gathered their thoughts; they could hear the men talking through the door as they walked down the hallway back to the dinning quarters.

"Perhaps it should be best to have a change of subject?" Toboe suggested, picking at dessert.

Blue nodded, "that would be most wise."

The men then reentered the room, retaking their seats in a stilted and gruff manner.

"Darcia is a good man," Hige managed to smile, ignoring the fact that his half-eaten dinner was replaced by sweets. He tucked into his food either way.

"Oh?" Blue asked him, eyes warming at the sight of her fiancé.

Hige nodded, "since he is also going to be at war with Orkham we agreed to have an alliance with our kingdoms to take that old cod fish down."

"Orkham has been trying so hard for so long to invade neighboring lands, it would be good to finally be rid of him," Cheza smiled down at her plate.

Toboe frowned down at his food.

Kiba nodded, "and having Darcia as an ally can help our kingdoms very much, he is a very powerful man."

Toboe listened to the politics of how wonderful it would be to use Darcia in such a way. He listened until he could stand it no more and excused himself from the table, weaving the lie that he felt ill and faint. He took in a deep breath of relief once he was out in the hallway and began to make his way towards his hallway.

* * *

Toboe yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he placed a bookmark on the fifth chapter of the currant book he was reading. It was well passed midnight and he had just realized how tired he was. Stretching a bit, he curled up in his window seat to stare at the moon for a bit before retiring for the night… or maybe after the sixth chapter he would go to bed. Worrying his bottom lip he reopened his book. Yes, once he was done with the sixth chapter he'd go to bed.

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed as they watched the palace lights go out slowly. It was almost time.

The owner of said eyes looked behind him, searching for the group of bandits that were all hidden somewhere in the darkness. There were only a few of them, but they did their job well. And this heist was going to be a big one.

"Is it almost time Tsume?" a girl with long black hair and skin as tanned as Tsume's own asked.

The man named Tsume nodded, "tell the group to get ready Leara."

Leara smiled at her boss before turning around and running off into the night. Blending perfectly into the darkness.

Tsume smirked as he looked back over at the palace, their plan was flawed and that's what made it perfect. They were ballsy, that was for sure, sneaking into the palace to steal some rare items or two, maybe even knock out some royal guards and have a good ol' time. For his group and him it was a game, a very dangerous on, and this one was their first deadly job; but the rules were the same just like for all of the others. Don't get caught.

"It's too bad we can't see that princess, I heard she's quite a looker," Cole, another one in Tsume's group, stated as she melted out of the shadows.

Tsume cocked an eyebrow at the woman, "last I checked you were taken. And into men."

Cole gave Tsume a breath taking smile, "I just want to check out the competition. She's probably not that pretty anyway."

Her leaders smirk expanded, "well, if we run into the wench then we'll get to see."

* * *

_It's so quiet, it's almost eerie_, Toboe thought while feeling his way through the dark hallway that connected his room to his library. Sometimes he felt as if his quarters were a bit too large for late night wandering.

"Talk about a lax security," he mumbled, noticing how he ran into no guards or servants along the way. He shivered as he passed yet another hallway of empty armored suits; it felt as if they were staring at him with their hollowed eyes.

_Where is everyone_? He asked himself, stopping at an arc window and staring up at the heavy full moon, it illuminated the room and made Toboe look like an angel from afar. He sighed and put a hand up against the glass, watching the clouds move before looking down at the ground below.

Something seemed to sprint across the well maintained courtyard. He rubbed his eyes and stared again at the same spot, "did something just move down there?" he asked himself before shaking his head, _I must be too tired_.

He moved away from the window and continued his trek to his room. Maybe it was because it was the dead of night, but it felt like a journey instead of just a simple walk from one room to another.

* * *

Tsume watched the young woman that was at the window. It was amazing that she was so visible, and he was thankful for the moon for providing him a look at her.

Leara looked over at Tsume before looking up at the window and what she saw made her gasp, "That's the princess?" She asked in awe. The girl on the other side of the window was beautiful, and Leara could only imagine how lovely she was in the daylight.

Cole ran up to the two of them, "let's go, there's no point in standing here like morons and gawking at her royal highness."

"I think Cole's jealous," Leara grinned, waiting for Tsume to make the first move before following behind him.

Surprisingly they managed to sneak into the palace easily, separating shortly after entering and promising to meet back up at the arranged meeting place within the next half hour.

Tsume looked around the corridor he wandered into. _Where's the security here?_ He asked himself, _it's like they're begging to be robbed_.

Nonetheless he continued to scope out the rooms, for their may be guards anywhere and he needed to keep his eyes peeled. Because one never knew who was where in a palace.

* * *

Toboe went silent; _did something just fall off the wall at the foot of the stairs_? His breathing lowered as he, as quietly as possible, headed for the noise. It was funny that people tended to do that, investigate what was occurring, heading towards the danger. He supposed it was just some type of human instinct.

He watched from the shadows on the top of the staircase as a man took a coat of arms from the wall and then run off towards his library.

The fifteen year olds eyes widened as he thought of his precious books and what the strange man might do to them. He practically flew down the stairs and hallway after the man, rational thoughts flying out of the window. Whoever the man was, he had a nice, lithe, body and could run rather quickly.

_But I guess that's to be expected from a thief_, the Prince thought, _who's insane enough to try and break into a __**palace**_? Taking in a deep breath he sped up his pace.

* * *

Tsume looked around the library in awe, who knew that royalty actually read? He figured that most thought themselves too high and mighty to put their noses in a book. After all, why read when you can dictate?

The large, beautiful, library proved him wrong, though it wasn't the first time that Tsume was wrong.

He froze when he heard the door to the room open, hiding himself behind a bookcase. _Who the hell is up this damn late? Shouldn't they be getting their beauty sleep_?

A pleasant odor wafted through the air and Tsume sniffed lightly, the smell of jasmine caught his nose. It was a female perfume, a very expensive and wonderful smelling one.

"I know you're in here, and I'm going to tell you that I will not allow you to get away with stealing," the voice was a bit rough for a woman's, but still light and feminine regardless. It was the type of sensual voice that drove men mad. And Tsume was no exception.

He swallowed a grown; the last thing he wanted to be was jailed for molesting a child. He looked over the row of books and forgot how to breathe when his eyes landed on the princess. She stood there in the middle of the room, a sword in hand and the moon shinning down on her. And he was right in his thoughts before, she did, in fact, look like an angel of some sort.

"I'm not gonna steal your precious books, if that's what you're worried 'bout." He found his mouth saying before he was able to stop himself. He felt glad that he did though, because the princess visibly relaxed at the statement.

"Why are you stealing from the palace? Do you not realize what the penalty is for stealing from royalty?" she asked them, walking up towards where she heard Tsume's voice project from.

He arched an eyebrow, was she unafraid? Either the girl was had courage or she was an idiot. Neither mattered however, for Tsume she was attractive either way.

* * *

Toboe looked through the rows of books and right at a muscular, dark skinned, chest that made his mouth go dry. He swallowed what little saliva that he had in his mouth before stepping on the balls of his feet and looking right into the eyes of the thief. The cold gold eyes stared right back at him with a mild hint of interest.

"The penalty is to be hanged," Toboe managed a dry, sardonic, smile.

The man continued to stare, "are you going to turn me in your highness?" His mocking of Toboe's title made the teenager want to throw his head back and laugh. Instead he shook his head.

"No. We have too many gaudy accessories as it is. However, if I let you escape than I ask a favor in return," he leaned back onto the heels of his feel.

The man frowned, though Toboe continued to smile, "and what favor would that be? Not kill you?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that if we were to get into a sword fight it would be almost evenly matched," Toboe lied with a shrug, he showed no fear to this man who could very easily end his life, "no, what I want is to be taken with you."

"No," the man answered, "I won't be responsible for the kidnapping of a spoiled rotten brat who seems to have a fun time manipulating people."

The flat out refusal was something that the Prince was not used to. He frowned at the stranger, not knowing why he wanted to go with him so much. There was something about the man which drove Toboe insane with curiosity, it lured him to follow the man and hold a conversation with him despite how dangerous it all was.

"Then I shall call the guard who is down the hall," Toboe fibbed, toying idly with his hair.

"There isn't any guards down the hallway, at least not this one," the man's eyes narrowed.

The Prince once again smiled, he knew he was acting as everyone expected a spoiled princess to act like, but he didn't seem to care at that moment in time. All that mattered was getting the thief to agree, "You think so? You do know what they say about assuming, hm?"

There was an inarticulate growl as a response and Toboe grinned. The man glared daggers at him.

"I knew you would see it my way. After all, is there not a code amongst thieves?"

The golden eyed man nodded.

"Would you mind terribly if we introduced ourselves formally to one another?" Toboe asked. He felt ridiculous, talking to a thief, one crazy enough to break into the _**palace**_. Who did that? Yet the Prince was intrigued, this was the type of excitement that only happened in the fantasy books he read for fun.

* * *

Tsume glared at the Princess, he didn't need some prissy, complaining, little, girl forcing him to take her with him. It was hard enough to take care of the gang and himself; he didn't need the burden of babying anyone in the process of surviving. But, he chose to obey the girl, and against his better judgment he stepped out from his hiding place.

He gave her royal highness a mocking bow, which she returned with a well practiced curtsy, although it was done with such a flourish that he knew she was mocking him as well. She had a sense of humor, he'd give her that much, but he refused to take her with him.

"Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am her royal highness, Princess Toboe," she put her hand out so she could shake his. It was a very masculine gesture, something that most women would never do.

"Call me Tsume," He took her hand, wincing at his stupidity of using his real name. And it wasn't as if his name were common either. They shook and he was surprised by her firm grip.

Once their hands separated the door to the room opened once again, this time by a palace guard.

Tsume swore colorfully, instinctively taking the Princess' hand and running towards the window. He had gotten so used to do so with Leara that his mind didn't even think twice when he did it with her, opening the window and grabbing the young girl tightly. _Looks like it's too late to turn back now,_ he huffed.

"But, it is a two floor drop!" Toboe gasped as Tsume picked her up and leaped into what seemed like an abyss.

As Tsume ran with Toboe flung over his shoulder he could hear the alarms in the castle go off, alerting everyone. He knew that he should've just placed the girl down and continued to run, she had her bit of excitement already and there was no need to get himself killed over her, but his arms refused to let her go.

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" They could hear people screaming behind them, the palace long gone from view.

Toboe clung on to Tsume tightly, staring behind them with wide eyes. Finally, he was going to have his own adventure.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Evil Chibi Kitten**: There we go, the first chapter redone. Hope you all enjoyed it, I know I did lol. Please review, flames are always welcome. I just love reading what others think.

Originally posted 9/10/04

Reposted 11/30/09


	2. Hands

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any other 15-year-old would do, run away with a group of bandits of course! Now, as the nation is on the brink of war, will he be able to find true love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hands**

* * *

Toboe gave the group of bandits a weak, frail, forced, smile. They each had looks of surprised and horror, he wasn't that surprised by their reactions, he'd have felt the same way too. And although they seemed surprised, Toboe loved surprising people, his gender should signify that. When he was in his mother's womb it was prophesied that he were to have been born a girl. That was the first surprised that he had ever given and from then on he continued.

A girl who looked to be his age appeared out of nowhere with a bundle of filthy clothes that looked more like rags than anything else, along with boots that were covered in mud.

"If you're staying then we should get you blended in," the girl, Leara, stated; her dark eyes on Tsume the entire time.

"You're not serious about keeping her here!" Cole spat, voicing what almost everyone else was thinking.

Tsume gave Leara a look, the girl nodded and grabbed Toboe by the wrist, "this way, we must dress you quickly before the guards find our camp and realize that someone is dressed too nice."

Toboe was pushed into a tent made of fur skins and pelts, Leara immediately began to unlace the back of the dress.

"I-I can undress myself," Toboe stuttered, "please, allow me to dress myself," he pleaded.

Leara narrowed her eyes on him but nodded, "I'll be right outside," she told him in a hushed tone.

"Thank you," Toboe smiled sincerely as he took the clothes from her. Leara couldn't help but smile back, telling him that it was no problem and then left the tent. Toboe knew that the ultimate reaction the girl was expecting wasn't the one he gave. She was expecting him to be difficult, she probably thought that Tsume kidnapped him and until the group's leader said otherwise that was going to be the rumor. He knew how men like Tsume thought; he grew up in a world that was nothing but politics and knew just how to act.

The Prince sighed and eyed the clothing, his eyes wide with pleasure at the sight of them. He was going to be wearing peasants clothing. Not the silk or satin that always fell off of his body when not on the right way.

"Hurry up in there!" the voice of that one woman, the one Leara had said was Cole, came through the tent. She sounded as if she were sneering at Toboe.

How rude. He thought before slowly stripping off his clothes. He sniffed the clothing that Leara had given him, at least they smelled washed. Looking down at himself once he was done getting dressed; Toboe couldn't help but smile again. He was actually wearing pants and a normal shirt, not a fancy dress that he could hardly move in.

Biting his bottom lip, he gingerly fingered his hair, maybe, for once; he'd be able to cut it. He'd give anything for the excuse to do so. For now, however, it'd have to stay in a long braid.

"I'm coming in," Tsume's voice announced from the other side.

"Alright," Toboe replied while putting on his boots. They were comfortable, until the heels that he had been taught to wear. He gave Tsume a pleasant look as the man walked in. "How do I look? Manly, right?"

The other man just sighed and rubbed his eyes. The girl still looked like a Princess. She had an air of refined elegance about her, an articulate tongue, and an intelligent mind. Nobody was going to believe that a girl was that smart. Her hair is what threw him off the most; if it weren't so long she'd be able to pass as a very pretty boy.

Toboe noticed the Tsume eyeing his hair as well and frowned, "I want to cut it."

Tsume sighed again and turned to leave the tent, "I'll go get Leara then."

* * *

Kiba held onto his wife's hand, she was worrying to the point where it was making her ill. In all of their years together he had never seen her worry over their son.

"Why would someone want to kidnap Toboe?" She asked, eyes watering.

Hige walked up to his cousin, the King, "she's nowhere near the palace. My guess is that she went into the kingdom, but I don't think she was kidnapped. The kid's too smart for that, I think she ran away. Maybe she got the notion in her head that the world out there was like the ones in her books."

"Ran away!" Cheza gasped, causing Hige to wince and regret the words that he had chosen.

"What he means is that Toboe went on something she saw as an adventure. We just have to have faith that she'll come back eventually, hopefully y in time for the wedding." Blue interjected before Cheza could get any worse.

Kiba sighed, "I knew that Toboe would run away some day, I had been expecting an attempt sooner."

Cheza sniffled as she looked over at her husband, "I was hoping that this day would never come." It was only natural that she was worried; Toboe was her only child. He was the only one that survived after seven miscarriages. He was a miracle for her and Kiba, and now he was gone, somewhere that she did not know, and who knew what could be happening to him at this very moment?

"If I may ask His Highness," Hige began, "why would you expect Princess Toboe to run away?"

Kiba sighed and looked at his cousins, "there is something I must tell you."

* * *

Leara smiled at the handy work that she had done, Toboe looked much better with short hair in her opinion and could very well pass as a feminine boy.

"Well, that's the best I can do. How do you feel?" she asked, the Princess wasn't that bad of a person. In fact, Leara liked her quite a bit and could already feel the beginnings of a friendship.

Toboe gave her a very boyish grin, "I adore it! I feel so much lighter than I did before, and it is nice to feel the air on the back of my neck." His hair was cut so that it was right as his shoulders, and it flipped out naturally. And true, he was still girlish, but he had been raised as one so it was not entirely his fault. He gazed back over at Leara, "now all I have to do is act like a boy. Do you think that anyone here will help me out with that as well?"

Leara only sighed and shook her head; it was going to be hard to convince anyone that someone so refined was a normal boy. Turning royalty into rags was going to be difficult indeed. She then shrugged, remembering how Tsume was before, how he had been almost exactly as Toboe was now. Too elegant. She thought of how hard it was going to be to teach the kid how to walk normally instead of float.

"I think I can talk Tsume and Cole into it, I know that I'll help if no one else." She smiled at the Princess, who returned it gratefully.

* * *

Hige groaned and rubbed his eyes, the whole thing with Toboe was throwing him off. And the fact that she was actually a he, it angered him that Kiba chose that path for his own son.

He glared down at the piece of parchment that was in his hands, he had just received a letter from his kingdom; the war with Orkham was progressively getting worse, especially since Jagara got involved.

The young King walked towards the window and looked down at the flower garden below his window, a small smile traced over his lips as he watched Blue read her book near the fountain. She was only thing that he ever truly wanted, and he knew that he would give up anything for her, even his life is necessary. His smile then turned into a frown once he noticed Cheza walking towards his fiancé.

Hige remembered a time when he was fond of Cheza, mooning after her after he had first met her acquaintance at the tender age of seven during one of King Orkham's courtly balls, she had been thirteen at the time and first older woman that he had thought he had fallen in love with. He was in love with her for six years after that, and was bitter when she and Kiba married. After two years of mourning Cheza and chasing younger woman, he had met Blue. Once again it had been at one of King Orkham's court balls.

Hige looked up at the sky, if only Orkham's son, and only heir, had not run away from the throne as he did. The two of them used to play together as children, and were decent enough friends. He grunted a bit at the nostalgia that had hit him, there was no time for such a thing.

"Any news from your kingdom?" Kiba asked while walking into the room.

Hige nodded, "yes, and it is not good." He stated grimly

Kiba frowned, "it seems that the two of us are going to have to step into battle sooner than we expected."

The younger of the two nodded, "well, if you will excuse me, I am going to take yet another tour of the city. I'll keep an eye out for Toboe as well."

Kiba nodded and watched his cousin go before staring at his wife. Before Cheza there had been another. Then again, it was not love that had brought the two together; they had a bond that had pulled at them like the works of gravity. He frowned, remembering the girl that was there for him before he became King. She was a cute maiden who used to work in the kitchens. He wondered what had become of her.

* * *

Tsume growled, he had been outvoted by his group and was now forced to give her royal highness a tour of the city. Apparently she had never stepped a foot outside of the palace walls before, which really was no surprise.

Toboe looked around in awe, everything was different from what he was accustomed to. He smiled as he dogged a group of small children playing. Out here everything seemed so much more liberal.

He watched as Tsume quickly swipe an apple from a nearby vendor who was looking the other way, though he stayed silent about it until they were walking through an alleyway. "How can you just steal like that with no remorse?" he asked softly.

Tsume resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "it's a need, in order to survive. Why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm stealing from you."

"You did steal from me," the other pointed out.

The older of the two shrugged, "why're you so pissed off about it? Because I didn't get you one?"

"It matters not to me, I am allergic to apples," Toboe answered with a smile. It was the type of smile that would've driven a weaker man insane with want. Tsume however merely swallowed the bits of apple that were in his mouth and looked away, trying to calm his breathing. He would not allow himself to become that weaker man.

"Stay close, we're coming up to the red light district," he stated, taking the other's hand into his own. In order to keep them from separating, he told himself.

Toboe gave him a curious look, "Red light district," he echoed, "what is that?"

"You really have lived a sheltered life," Tsume snorted.

* * *

Hige looked around the area with distaste; he had no clue as to why he decided to go into this part of the kingdom, perhaps he had figured that Toboe was going to be like he was when he was his cousins' age. Whenever Hige was able to escape the palace he would indeed go towards the red light district and flirt with the prostitutes, gamble away some of the royal money, and drink to his heart's content. However, that was years ago, when he was bitter and wanted nothing more but Cheza, and she belonged to Kiba. He smiled sardonically remembering those days; his father had threatened to whip him so many times back then. It was only recently that he truly felt sorry for his whipping boy.

"Hey big boy, you looking for something?" a lovely looking prostitute asked him in a seductive voice as he passed her. He looked over at her with his soft brown eyes and smiled.

"Maybe you can help me." He said while walking up to her.

She moved a piece of her long blonde hair out of her angelic face and crystal blue eyes. She had long legs and a curvy body, along with nicely shaped breasts, all which were covered in a skintight black leather pants and a skintight black leather shirt. "Oh? With what? It's fifty every half hour."

Hige grinned, "Julia, don't you remember me?"

The woman squinted her eyes before they widened and she gave him a smile, "it's been a while. So... you here for what you used to come over for?" she asked, hoping that he was, he was one of the best men that she's ever been with in her life.

But Hige merely shook his head, "no, sorry, actually I'm looking for someone. A kid, about this tall," he put his hand up to his chest, "real scrawny looking and a face that's too pretty to be that of a boy. Have you seen him?"

Julia took a cigarette box from her small pockets and a lighter too. She offered one to Hige who only shook his head, "you quit smoking too huh." She stated before taking a puff.

"I can't say that I've seen this kid you're looking for. Believe me when I tell you that I remember all of the people who pass by here and that boy isn't one of them. Not yet anyways." She took another puff before putting her half smoked cig out.

Hige sighed and put a hand through his hair, "Ok, thanks Julia for the help."

She gave him another smile; "if I see the kid I'll give the info to the usual person in the usual place. That is, if you can remember it."

The King smiled back, "how can I forget?"

* * *

Toboe looked around the area they were in; he wasn't comfortable and held on even tighter to Tsume's hand. "I don't like this place. It smells awful and the people here are rude and just plain mean."

Tsume only smirked, "what do you expect? Here people are just trying to live or make a buck. This isn't the world of polite society that you're used to," he said as he led the two of them through another narrow alleyway.

Toboe glanced up at Tsume, a sad look in his eyes, he was about to say something before someone grabbed him by the other arm. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Stop struggling runt. Jeez, I've been looking all over the damn place for you, but this is in fact the last place I'd expect you to be, and with a man!" the voice is what made Toboe stop struggling. His eyes widened as he looked over at him.

"Hige!" he smiled, resisting the urge to hug his cousin, it had never been proper etiquette and he was raised better than that.

"Hey," Hige grinned; he looked over at Tsume, letting his grin slip off as the two nodded at each other.

Look at you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a pretty boy." Hige winked, his cousin didn't know that he knew about Toboe's true gender, and he figured it was best to stay silent about it.

Toboe frowned, "you are not looking for me to take me back, are you? I mean, I only just got out and, well, I am not done yet."

"Don't worry about it." Hige ruffled Toboe's hair, "I'm just making sure you're safe; although your mother is having a nervous breakdown."

Toboe nibbled on his bottom lip, "she is?"

Hige shrugged, "she's just worried, we all were, but we had hoped that you were only exploring, I mean it's your first time out, I don't blame you from running. Just come home in time for the wedding, OK?"

The younger boy smiled and nodded, "that was my plan, and I didn't want to let mother or father down."

Tsume walked down towards the exit of the alleyway, "hurry up!" he ordered the princess.

"Well, I guess I better get going." Toboe said before giving his cousin one last lingering look.

Hige watched as Toboe ran up to Tsume and the two of them walked off, he noticed how Tsume looked over at him one last time too. He smirked, "so, the runts with Tsume now. Huh. You find something new out every day." He put his hands behind his head and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Hige smiled as he walked back into the palace, feeling much better than he had in hours. He needed to find Kiba.

He walked towards "The War Room" as he had dubbed it when he was a child since they had all of their meetings in there, whether they were about weddings, birthdays, funerals, or even attacks on Orkham and now attacks on Jagara since she joined in.

He peeked in and smiled as he saw Kiba sitting hunched over a map of the land. Then threw the door open, letting himself him, "Kiba, I have some good news."

Kiba lifted his head towards Hige, a grim look on his face, "pray tell me what it is, good news is needed these days."

The grin on Hige's face slipped off, "I found Toboe, and he's safe. In fact, he's much safer with who he's with than if he were with anyone else."

"Oh?" the King raised an eyebrow. He looked tired for a man so young.

Hige nodded and took the seat that was across from his cousin, "he's with--"

Hubb barged into the room at that exact moment, "please excuse my sudden intrusion, but news just arrived that Jagara just declared war on this kingdom." He breathed; it was obvious that he ran the whole way.

Kiba only sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, "wonderful." He stated sarcastically.

"What shall we do your majesty?" Hubb asked him.

Kiba looked over at Hubb, "prepare for war."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**ECK**: There we go, chapter 2. Please review, flames are always more than welcome.

Originally posted: 9/26/04

Revamped: 12/1/09


	3. Chance

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chance**

* * *

Jagara smiled at her reflection, she was beautiful, a rare find. She knew what the other royals, noblemen, and even peasants called her behind her back: That Black Rose. It signified that even though she was beautiful, she was dead on the inside; however that did not bother her one bit. She was The Black Rose, her late sister, Harmona, used to be called The White Rose. They were complete opposites yet they shared the same face, same body, and the love for the same man. Her sister was dead now, in fact the other woman had been dead for the past twelve years now, and Harmona's husband was finally moving on from his mourning.

She frowned at the thought of Darcia moving on from her sister, and remarrying as well!

Jagara sneered at the portrait before her; it was of the Princess Toboe from the Eastern Kingdom. She was Darcia's new fiancée, and it sickened Jagara to no extent. How dare he choose a child over her? She had so much more beauty than the youth did, and she was much more mature, that was a given. Thus is why she declared war on the Easter Kingdom, to prove that she was a powerful Queen.

"I wonder if she'll have the courage to fight against me," Jagara mused as she put on lip stain.

* * *

Far off in the Eastern Kingdom Toboe had a sneezing fit.

"Someone must be speaking ill of you," Cole stated before getting back into a fighting stance with her sword out. She was the one that was forced to teach the girl how to fight. It made her want to vomit at how horrible the Princess was at evading. Although as much as Cole would loath to admit, Toboe knew the basics of fighting and did pretty well in everything else.

Toboe sniffled before getting back into a fighting position himself. He looked down at the sword that he had brought with him from the palace. He had forgotten to let go of it when Tsume grabbed him and for that he was glad. He knew that Cole was beginning to get angry at the fact that he had managed to par every one of her attacks with one of his own. He had the advantage that she did not: he was fast and agile. Not that Cole was an oaf, but Toboe seemed to float whenever he moved.

And he was gradually getting better than her.

Tsume watched them from the other side of the camp; her highness was good, very good. With a bit more practice she could be better than Cole, and Cole prided herself on being a master. Toboe was a natural.

"Just out of curiosity, where'd you learn?" he heard Cole huff before attacking again.

"Book," Toboe answered easily, "the head of the palace guard, and my cousin." They locked blades, "when I was small my cousin would sometimes play sword fight with me. I think he had done so twice in my lifetime. The guard taught me for one whole year, when I was ten. It was only the basics though. The rest I learned by reading."

"Books?" Cole scoffed, "you learned all of this through _books_?"

"Yes," Toboe stated sheepishly before managing to knock Cole's sword from her hand and knocking her down on the ground as well, "I'm sorry."

Cole growled and got back up, ignoring Toboe's offering of helping her up. She stormed off, passing Tsume while doing so.

Tsume heard Toboe sigh. "Why does she hate me so much? Whatever have I done to her?"

_You're prettier than her_, Tsume thought, instead he said, "Didn't know that you could kick ass."

The Princess looked over at Tsume for a moment before lowering his eyelashes shyly, "neither did I. It was probably beginner luck, a fluke."

Tsume smirked while walking up to Toboe, forcing the other to look up at him, "that's not why she doesn't like you."

"Then what is it?" Large hazel eyes looked up at him for all of the answers, as if he knew the wonders of the world.

"It's because you're beautiful, and she's jealous," Tsume answered without really thinking. He took a step back to be a foot away from the smaller person before him, before he lost control.

Toboe's eyes widened, "me? Beautiful? Oh no, Cole is much lovelier than I."

"And here I thought that the manners were all a front. You're the real deal. You're everything a princess should be," Tsume shook his head, smiling to himself.

Toboe offered him a weak smile, _I'm everything but a woman_, he mentally added.

* * *

Quent glanced over at his daughter who was sitting on the other side of their decent sized carriage. He took a pipe from his coat and lit it before speaking, "a gold coin for your thoughts."

The Princess shook her head and looked over at her father, "Hige's going off to war with his men next week, but I'm sure that you are already aware of that Father."

The man nodded, "yes I am. In fact, both he and Kiba are recruiting more men, even having peasants enlist, that's how horrible in size Orkham and Jagara's troops are. The armies from our side are going to vary from knights to farmers." He took a puff.

Blue sighed, "I do not want a war, I wish this weren't happening." She looked down at her royal blue skirt, "I know that sounds selfish."

Quent smiled at his daughter, "it is selfish, but it's only natural. However we don't want to look like cowards Blue. And we do not want to be conquered."

His daughter nodded, "I know."

The carriage suddenly stopped.

The King and Princess exchanged looks.

"Why have we stopped?" Blue asked in a hushed tone, a foreboding feeling pooling in her stomach.

The King took his sword out of his sheath and stepped out of the carriage, only to get slashed across the torso by an axe.

"POPS!" Blue screamed, getting out of the carriage to catch him before he fell. She felt a cool blade against her throat and she glared up at the man holding it.

"Relax Princess, we're not gonna hurt ya, if you cooperate that is." He was a disgusting looking man, large and had a horrible odor.

Blue's eyes briefly looked him up and down, she'd be able to fight him in a sword fight, but then she noticed the pistol hanging off of his belt. Shocked and surprised at the fact he had one, not many people could afford one, not even nobles. _He must be someone of importance_, she thought.

She gently put her father down on the ground, he was holding onto her tightly and she had to untangle herself from him. "Leave my father be and I shall do as I am told," she glared daggers at him. If looks could kill…

* * *

In the Northeastern Kingdom Hige growled as yet another guard came up to him with news of the upcoming war. Ever since he returned to his kingdom they had been running up to him, informing him of every little movement. Sometimes he resented the fact that he was King and wished that his father was not so fond of the drink. It was the drink that had killed him, and the reason why Hige had stopped, although times like these he felt the urge to start again.

"Your majesty!" An advisor called out to him.

"What is it now?" Hige frowned, losing his patience.

"A letter for his highness, from the King Darcia," the man handed Hige the envelope.

The young King looked down at it then back up at the servant, "will that be all?"

"Yes highness," the servant turned to leave, knowing a dismissal when he heard one.

Hige got up from his seat, ignoring everyone around him and walked towards his chambers to read the letter in private. It was exactly what he was told it was a letter from Darcia asking for assistance to go against Jagara. Was this really just Orkham throwing a fit before Hige asked for Blue's hand in marriage first? There must have been more to it; perhaps he was upset with his son. Then why was Jagara involved? She loathed Orkham with a passion.

Both of them needed to grow up. Orkham was already at the age of sixty-two and had had three wives and a grown son. Hige still could not understand Jagara's motive. What did she have to gain by all of this?

He looked over the letter once more before noticing that Darcia had mentioned that it was rumored that Jagara had killed Orkham and had taken over his kingdom just little over a fortnight ago. This meant that she had control of both North-Western and Northern fronts. He let out a deep breath and went over to his desk to construct a letter of acceptance to Darcia, stating that he would send a quarter of his troops to help and the rest would remain to protect his own lands.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Eastern Kingdom, Kiba also had received a letter from Darcia requesting help. He was going to send half of his troops, Darcia was preventing Jagara from attacking Kiba's small kingdom, and for that he was going to support the man as best as he could.

"Is that from Darcia?" Cheza asked, looking up from her book. It was The Book of the Moon, Toboe's favorite piece of literature. It made her feel safe by reading it.

Her husband nodded, "yes, and Jagara is much stronger than we realized."

Cheza frowned, "what about Orkham?"

"It is rumored that he is dead, killed by Jagara," Kiba looked over at her, "had Orkham been assassinated when I had the chance then none of this would have occurred. His son would have been an ally and we would not be having such a large problem on our hands. If only Prince—"

Cheza put her arms around Kiba in a lose hug, "Kiba, calm down. We will find a way to prevail. Perhaps we can pull in the Southern and Southeast and Southwest Kingdoms as allies."

Kiba nodded, "and Quent of the West has already promised his allegiance. Though I am a little worried, they had left two weeks ago and had yet to contact us."

"Maybe the weather is bad?" Cheza offered as she pulled away from him, her thoughts however were on her child. She wanted Toboe home before things became too ugly.

* * *

Tsume glanced over at Toboe for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Everyone else had already gone to their respective tents and to bed. The Princess was looking into the dying fire that was in front of them, "there's a war going on. You do know that, right?" Tsume asked her.

Toboe looked up at Tsume, "what does that have to do with us?"

"If we don't leave soon then they're gonna recruit us," Tsume stated dully.

"Recruit?" Toboe repeated, "Why? Do we not have enough men in the army already? Why would they recruit me?"

Golden eyes looked at Toboe and stayed on her form, "look at the way you're dressed, how you look in general. You look like a boy. A boy who's old enough to wield a sword at that."

"You're right. When do we leave?" Toboe asked.

"Tomorrow, bright and early. Why do you think everyone else went to bed?" Tsume gave Toboe a sly look, "unless you wanted some alone time with me."

The other blushed and stood up, stretching, "well I supposed that means that I should be getting to sleep as well. You should get to sleep too Mr. Thief."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Tsume growled, but Toboe wasn't listening, too busy kicking out the fire to notice what Tsume said.

He smiled down at Tsume and put a hand out for him, "let us go to bed. You may share my tent because the others have taken over yours."

Tsume blinked up at Toboe, "_share_?"

Again the other blushed, "either you share my tent or you sleep outside."

"Fine. Whatever, runt," Tsume smirked as Toboe pouted.

* * *

Hubb sighed tiredly as he finally managed to retire to his bedchamber. Cher looked up from her spot on their shared bed, "are you alright Hubb?"

He looked over at her while changing into his night clothing, "no, everything's getting worse."

"How so?" she asked, this time sitting up fully alert.

"Jagara killed Orkham; we were just informed that Quent was attacked on the way home a fortnight ago. Rumors are that both he and his daughter are dead." He rubbed his face tiredly.

Cher gasped, "Is Hige aware of this?"

Hubb shook his head, "no, Kiba is not sure one how to approach him yet, not while we're still unsure."

Cher looked down at her lap in thought before looking back up, "come to bed Hubb, relax. Just ignore everything and relax."

He sighed again before climbing into bed with her, their lips met briefly as they lie down together, sharing their love.

* * *

Leara smirked as she peeked into Toboe's tent, she was going to wake the Princess up but decided to leave them be for a few more moments, and they just looked so adorable together.

It was still early; nobody else was awake yet, so it was the perfect time to take a bath in the lake that was only a little ways from the camp. The lake was breathtaking, and had a waterfall as well. She smiled as she began to take off her shoes and then paused as she heard something moving in the bushes. The young woman reached for her sword and stood in a fighter's stance, waiting for an attack. Instead what she got was an injured old man nearly falling at her feet.

She recognized him and ran to his aid.

"Milord, King Yaiden!" She huffed as she helped him stand, it looked as if someone had tried to patch him up but had done a shoddy job. Goodness only knew how long the man had been wandering the woods.

"Blue?" the old man asked, disoriented.

Leara sighed before half dragging Quent back to the campsite.

* * *

Jagara growled at the mercenary, "She is not Toboe!" She snapped, pointing at Blue.

The man merely shrugged, "her highness never gave me a proper description of this Princess Toboe. All I knew was that she was a lovely looking woman who was a royal. So I assumed this was she." He nodded at Blue.

"This is Blue Yaiden; her father is King Quent Yaiden. Does that name sound familiar!?" Jagara shrieked. Her body visibly shaking with rage, she looked like all she wanted to do was take that horrendous man's gun and use it against him.

He only shrugged, not really caring one way or the other; he did the job that he was told to do. It didn't really matter that the results were no good; there really wasn't anything in it for him to begin with.

"Get out of my sight." Jagara told him in an eerily calm voice. The man did as he was told.

Once he was gone the beautiful woman turned back to Blue, "do you remember me Blue?" she asked, "when I last saw you...it was at my sister and Darcia's wedding, do you remember that night?"

Blue nodded in response, not wanting to answer in fear that she may set the queen off, Jagara had truly gone insane.

Jagara moved a piece of her long blonde hair out of her face, "oh, it was splendid night, was it not? Everyone was happy, everyone looked lovely." She seemed busy reminiscing that she didn't notice that Blue was scanning the room for a way to escape.

She then turned back to Jagara who only smiled down at her, "well, I suppose I must get my sleep. Sleep well sweet Blue." She closed the door behind her and bolted a lock shut, leaving Blue alone, in the dark.

Blue sighed as she looked out of the barbed up window that was in the small room, she looked up at the night sky. "Hige. I hope you find me."

* * *

"It's lucky for Quent that we were still close to the Eastern Kingdom," Tsume frowned as they headed towards the palace, people wisely moving aside to let them pass. His gold eyes glanced at the man he was helping walk, "do you know how attacked you?"

Quent frowned, "if I knew that I'd be after him. He took my daughter!" He lagged a bit before forcing his legs to continue, the palace was coming to view, "I think everyone would be happy to see you again, it's been five years since you banished yourself."

"Yes, five wonderful years," Tsume nodded before getting past the guards when the realized that it was Quent he was walking with. Cher rushed out almost immediately, having seen them coming, she knew the basics in healing and would be able to help until they managed to get a doctor.

"Live while you can," Quent managed to say to Tsume before passing out.

* * *

"And here I thought you were dead," Kiba stated as he and Tsume sat in one of the many libraries in the palace, "I mean, after five years it was anybodies guess. Yet here you are, alive and well."

Tsume only shrugged at the King, "what is it that you want me to say? I've been busy over the past five years."

Just then the door opened, revealing the Queen, "Tsume!" She managed a smile, walking up to the man and placing a hand gently over his, "you really are alive. It is so good to see you again."

He looked at her with cold gold eyes, "how's the old man?"

Cheza moved away from him and sat near her husband, "he is doing well, and a bit energetic. The doctors say that it was sheer willpower which kept him alive for so long."

"Energetic is an understatement," came a voice from the doorway. Hubb walked into the room, "it's good to see you again Tsume, and you look well. Different even."

"How so? Do I look like a street thug? That _is_ what I'm aiming for," Tsume smirked.

Hubb shook his head, "no, just mature."

Tsume shrugged, "if the old man's good then I've got to go. My group is waiting outside for me and I've got a princess to take care of." He stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Toboe?" Cheza asked him, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Perhaps," he glanced at her as he reopened the door, but stopped when Kiba asked him a question.

"Why will you not join us? Take up your birthright?" Kiba moved closer to Tsume.

"Maybe. Someday. Hell, it might even be during this lifetime," Tsume sighed, "good luck with the war. See ya," and he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

"He still acts like the child that he was," Hubb ran a hand through his short blond hair, "why does he not want to grow up? Hige did."

"He had Toboe with him," Cheza looked down at her hands, "Tsume was the one who kidnapped him." Her eyes filled up with tears. "He's the one able to give Toboe what we couldn't."

"And what would that be?" Hubb asked curiously, Kiba was too lost in thought to pay any mind to them.

"A chance to just be himself," Cheza then began to cry into her hands, the stress of losing her son finally getting to her.

Hubb shifted uncomfortably, he didn't understand why Cheza was so emotional lately, or perhaps the Queen was always that way and he had never noticed before.

"He said that he would someday get back what was rightfully his. I pray that day is soon, otherwise we might lose this war to only one enemy," Kiba said out loud to himself, not noticing that the others were still in the room. The King tended to do this at times.

"Do you think he knows about what's going on in the war?" Hubb asked Kiba.

The King looked at Hubb, as just noticing that the man was there, "yes, he cannot afford not to, and I think you're wrong about him not growing up. He knows exactly what he's doing."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Toboe asked as soon as Tsume showed up again.

Tsume nodded, "Yes." To Cole he asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Cole nodded at him, "yes. The others already left so it'll only be us. Both Leara and I are ready to go, even the princess there." She sneered.

"Alright, let's go." Tsume ordered, ignoring Cole's sneer.

"Um...where are we going exactly?" Toboe asked, "If you don't mind my asking that is."

"We're going to the kingdom to the southwest, there's some business there I have to take care of." He told Toboe. The kid only nodded.

"Ok. Sounds like fun, but...aren't they involved in the war too?"

Tsume shook his head, and smirked at the kid, he really wanted to jump Toboe, "no, but they're gonna be."

Toboe looked around in awe. After a week of traveling they were finally in the kingdom of the southwest. Everything was so different to him, foreign and exotic.

"Stay close." Leara warned grabbing the kid by the arm to lead him towards the palace.

Toboe nodded and followed the older woman, "right."

They passed by venders that sold potions, talking birds, and other things that were strange to the teenager.

"Here we are." Cole murmured as she looked up at the palace gates. The guards protecting the gates merely glared at them.

"What do you want peasants?" one of the guards sneered.

Tsume only reached into his pocket and pulled out an old looking badge of some sort, though Toboe couldn't see what it was.

The guards eyes widened, "Lower the gates!" he yelled to the man at the other side.

"Very wise of you." Tsume smirked before entering, the others following behind him. "I'm sure that the Queen wouldn't mind seeing us, especially after traveling for so long with those damn merchants."

Cole and Leara both nodded, while Toboe looked around at the décor of the place.

A servant approached the group and led them to a parlor room where the Queen was waiting.

"I've been wondering when someone would ask for my help." She gave them a knowing smile. "Come in. come in, make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**ECK**: Okay, I realized that it must be confusing with the whole calling Toboe he and she. When it refers to him as He then it's from Toboe's perspective and anyone who knows the truth. When it's She then that's from anyone who doesn't know. It's all confusing, I'm sorry! The next chapter will fix everything up. Please review, flames are more than welcome.

Originally posted: 10/2/04

Revamped: 12/1/09


	4. Discoveries

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU - Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

* * *

She watched as the two female bodyguards waited outside of the room while the two young men sat across from her. She took a sip of her tea and gave them a soft smile, "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came and sought me out for help. I am completely aware of the situation you see since not being aware could be political suicide. I just never thought it would be the two of you asking me for assistance, Prince Tsume and Princess Toboe."

Prince? Toboe looked over at Tsume, though he kept a hold of his tongue and stayed silent.

"It has been too long Queen Mew," Tsume stated suavely, the older woman continued to smile at them.

At thirty-five the Queen was as beautiful as ever, her short burnt orange colored hair had a few wisps of silver running through it, and her soft brown eyes were full of wisdom that was beyond her years. There was an air of natural air surrounding her, as there was with most royalty. However, with her grace it was not about beauty but intelligence, which seemed full of.

"It has been over five years since I've laid eyes on you Tsume, and it seems to me that you're still the trouble maker that you've always been," she gave him a kind smile and looked at Toboe, "now as for you, you've grown so much since I've last seen you. Come here child; let me get a better look at you." Mew motioned for Toboe to come to her.

Being the obedient child that he was, Toboe stood and walked delicately up to the Queen. She gave him a knowing smile while examining him, "you look just like your mother," Mew stated.

Toboe gave her a questioning look, "I've never been told that before," he admitted. For he really did not take after either his mother nor father.

Mew pinched Toboe's cheek with a warm smile, "you do." She pulled away from him and looked from him to Tsume, "who sent you to ask of my help? Was it Kiba?"

Tsume only shook his head, "no, I—we— came here on our own. As you know, Jagara killed my father and is now the most powerful threat on this side of the planet."

Mew nodded at that, "yes, well, we only have ourselves to blame for this. We always knew how strong Orkham's army was, but we ignored it. We were ignorant enough to believe that all of the kingdoms could remain in peace, and we were fools for that. Jagara had always been the directive type, and this war is for her own gain, Orkham merely was a tool. But I am truly sorry for your lose Tsume."

The sunlight flooded the room, forming a halo around the Queen. Tsume ignored the fact that she looked like an older version of the Princess who had run away with him, he knew exactly why Mew did. Though he wasn't supposed to, it was a complete fluke how he had found out twelve years ago, before Mew married the late-King of the Southwest Kingdom. Back when she was still a servant girl for the East.

Mew looked over the two young adults, and her eyes were so much like Toboe's that Tsume almost groaned at the mere thought of the Princess.

"Because it is the right thing to do, I will aid Kiba in this ugly war," she told them.

Tsume arched an eyebrow, "the right thing to do? Or is it because of Kiba?" He asked her.

Toboe looked confused.

Mew gave him a secretive smile before smoothly changing the topic, "I insist that the two of you, and your guards, stay here in the castle for a few nights. Rest up before heading back to the East, it must've been tiring to travel without must chance to relax. There will be a couple of servants waiting outside of this room for you to guide you to your temporary bedrooms, which will be in the same wing. We can deeper discuss this situation later."

There was no room for questions or argument, so Toboe nodded and Tsume offered her a glare.

She watched them as they walked out of the room, following the servants to their said rooms. Slowly, Mew moved over to a chair and sunk into it, she blinked the tears out of her vision. It had been twelve years since she had seen Toboe, twelve years since she had seen her own child.

She sniffled; remember the day she lost him clearly. The day she had given him up to Kiba. She had been so in love with the young King back then, and even now there was always a place in her heart for him, though age had matured it with her.

Both she and the Queen had gotten pregnant around the same time, her a little bit later than Cheza, and both by the same man. Mew had never understood why Kiba had married Cheza; perhaps it was because the other woman was more suitable class wise for Mew knew it wasn't because of love. At least she doubted it.

Cheza, everyone knew, had been unable to hold or bare child; everyone had thought that Toboe was a miracle. The truth was that her first born was a girl, her name was Toboe, and after the first few days of her life the baby died. It was sudden and no one could understand why. That same day that the little Princess had passed away Mew had gone into labor. Kiba had come to her, begged and pleaded for the baby boy, he needed an heir, and since no one was publicly aware that the Princess had died they needed to quickly replace her. No one knew that Kiba had an affair with the servant and he had wanted to keep it that way.

So Mew, being the woman that she was, gave the King his son, for all of the wrong reasons. She gave her baby up for another woman to raise. Kiba had allowed her to be the boys nurse maid during the following few years and she has loved Toboe more than her own life. When Toboe had hit three years of age it was too difficult for Mew to pretend that he wasn't hers, she had begged Cheza to just acknowledge her as the mother. She confessed that she had been delusional when she had given him up, but the Queen had refused and transferred Mew from their Kingdome to the Southeast, and from there the rest was history.

It did come to bite Kiba and Cheza though; he soon looked almost identical to her. So now Kiba would see her whenever he talked to his son, and Cheza would see her every time she forced him into a gown.

Mew let out a breath of air, maybe they tried to ignore the fact that Toboe looked like her. Perhaps they made believe that the boy looked like the late-King rather than his mother, just to make their conscious. It had been ten years since she had seen them, she remembered because that was when King Darcia had married his first wife Hamona, she had been aware of Kiba watching her every move.

Mew looked out of the large window, down towards the Kingdom, at the vendors and hustle and bustle of the streets. It was too late to say anything to Toboe; too late to do anything about what had happened so long ago. However, as long as she could have some affect on his life now then it was fine with her. All she wanted was to be able to be close to Toboe, even if it were for a little while.

* * *

"_Prince_?" Toboe demanded after he and the others were nicely set in their fully furnished rooms, he had made a beeline for Tsume to talk to him.

Tsume was lounging on the large bed, his hands behind his head, he looked at the other lazily, "and?"

"Why did you steal if you had the money you needed? That's all I want to know," Toboe pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsume shrugged, "I don't know, because it was fun? Aren't you tired? A week with no real sleep has no affect on you? Go back to your room and rest." Honestly he was surprised that Toboe didn't ask why he never told the Princess, though he supposed she was the type who knew that people kept certain secrets to themselves for different reasons.

"Go away now Toboe, I really need my sleep, unlike you apparently." He closed his eyes to prevent himself from seeing Toboe's pout; it was that pout that always made him want to jump the Princess.

"Fine, have a good sleep." And with that the Princess was out of the door.

Tsume sighed before noticing a strange scent that was still in the room. He sniffed the air as he realized that it was the Princess's fragrance. He inhaled it once more; it was the sweet smell of cinnamon. A vendor must have sprayed Toboe while they were walking in. Tsume felt his pants suddenly get a little tight, he groaned before rolling onto his stomach. This was not what he wanted; all he wanted was to go to sleep. Was that such a bad thing?

* * *

Toboe had found a large bath down the hallway of their wing; he hoped that it was empty. Only guests were allowed to use it, so that narrowed down who could, but he still did not want to be caught by any of his traveling companions.

He quickly scurried down the hallway, which felt extremely long, and prayed that the baths would be empty. To his relief it was, not a single person in the water or showers, this caused him to sigh happily and then he began to strip off his clothes. He really needed to clean all of the disgusting dirt that had stuck to his body over the passed three weeks.

Nine more weeks until he had to go back home and marry Darcia. _Back to my cage I'll go_, Toboe thought while scrubbing his body with soap, trying to get the scent of cinnamon out of his pores. He rinsed off and entered the hot water of the bath.

The hot water made him hiss at first, but as he got used to the temperature he relaxed. Who cared if he wasn't able to get the cinnamon smell off? As long as he could sit where he was nothing else mattered at the moment. He moaned as he felt the water massage the tension from his muscles, nothing felt better then a hot bath.

* * *

Tsume growled as he made his way down to the baths. _Damn that damned Princess_, he _though angrily, now I have to take a cool shower just to sleep_.

He stomped down the hallway, ignoring the fact that there was an occupied sign on the door, the sight before him was something that he was not prepared for.

Toboe had been putting a towel around her—his—waist when Tsume had barged in. Although he had managed to see a lot more than just the young boy's skinny chest.

They both froze and stared at each other.

"You're a boy," Tsume stated stupidly, still in an obviously in shock.

"I can explain," Toboe managed to squeak out, but Tsume merely turned around and walked quickly out of the baths.

Once he was alone Toboe's body began to tremble as fear crept into his heart, the thought of Tsume telling anyone frightened him. The thought of Tsume not accept him was worse. While still shaking, the boy managed to get dressed before chasing after the other Prince. Not caring that his dress was clinging onto his curves, or the fact that his hair was dripping wet and stuck to his neck and sides of his face.

While still barefoot he ran out of the baths and towards Tsume's temporary room.

He sped passed Cole and Leara who were heading in the direction that he had come from.

"Hi Toboe." Leara tired to greet him though he was moving too fast for it.

Cole snorted, "She's so rude."

But Toboe ignored them, expertly dodging servants that were in his way. He prayed that Tsume wouldn't hate him for deceiving him; he prayed that the Prince would forgive him and maybe even accept him. The last thing he wanted was for this journey with Tsume to end.

He went to Tsumes' room, throwing open the door only to find the room empty. He leaned against the doorjamb and cough as he tried to regain his breath.

"Are you alright Princess?" Mew asked from ahead of him, she was walking towards his direction.

Toboe managed to shake his head before taking in a deep breath, "have you seen Tsume?" he managed to ask.

The Queen shook her head, "I'm afraid I haven't, is what you have to tell him so important that you have to run around barefoot and dripping wet from a bath?" She asked him with a kind smile.

Toboe nodded helplessly.

The Queen shook her head, "I'm sure that once the Prince reemerges from wherever it is he is at, he'll come to you. Until then why don't we walk to the gardens together?" She offered, "After you make yourself properly presentable."

Something about the way the woman was made Toboe agree to do what she asked, _I suppose she's right about Tsume, he is a bit like an angry little boy that only comes out with you offer him candy or when he wants to_.

The gardens were lovely, breathtaking actually. Toboe looked around in awe, all of the flowers, trees and other varieties of plants. He wanted nothing more than to lay on the lush grass and nap. Or run around and play in it like he used to as a child in his own palace. Hige would sometimes play too.

"I take it you like the garden." Mew stated.

Toboe nodded at her, "I can't find the words to describe how lovely it is." He told her.

My watched him as they walked around the garden, they were surrounded by a comfortable silence until she suddenly asked him a question; "I was wondering Princess, have you always had your hair that short?"

Toboe looked over at her and shook his head as he smiled, "no, I cut it to hide who I was," which was only half the truth.

Mew nodded, understanding.

"I was supposed to look like a boy, though I guess it didn't work since you were able to recognize me. Tsume said that it made a good disguise either way." There was a soft look in Toboe's eyes whenever he mentioned Tsume, this the Queen noticed.

"What are your feelings towards the Prince?" she couldn't help but ask.

This caused Toboe to blink over at her before shrugging, "we're friends; at least I hope so. It's so hard to tell with him, I honestly think he hates me sometimes." He pouted.

The Queen suppressed a laugh, not only was Toboe's pout adorable, it gave her an idea for how Toboe felt towards the other Prince, and what was so cute about it was Toboe didn't even know! _Oh, but usually those involved don't_. She reminded herself. She was enjoying the time spent with her son.

"Why don't we go back inside and look for the Prince once more, we can talk business?" Mew told the young man.

"Okay." Toboe agreed.

* * *

Cher rubbed her eyes as she changed Quent's bandages. "If you keep moving then you'll just continue to open up these wounds," she told him strictly.

The old man merely grunted, "When the hell can I get out of this bed?" he demanded.

"Once your wounds are closed together; which would have been a few days ago if you would've followed my orders and stayed in bed." She stated, rather annoyed.

"I have to find Blue!" Quent glared at her. Cher only sighed and shook her head.

"I know that. But you'll never be able to if you keep up what you're doing! Now please, stay in bed, I'm sure that by the day after tomorrow you'll be just fine. Please," she pleaded.

The old man just grunted again before leaning back against his pillow. Cher gave him a soft smile while moving a piece of her blonde hair out of her face and leaving the room.

Hubb was standing outside of the door waiting for her.

"How's he doing?" he asked her. His wife sighed tiredly.

"He's getting better, that's for sure. I'd give him two days tops before he's able to get back up and about." She told her husband.

"And how are you?" he asked her while placing a hand on her lower torso.

She only gave him a smile, "I'm only two weeks in, and I'm fine." She told him before leaning up to peck him on the cheek. "You worry too much."

"Well I have a right to, I mean, with all of the stress that's been going around, and all of the other times," he let his sentence hang as he stared down at his wife.

Cher nodded, putting her hand over his, "I know." She placed her head on his shoulder, "I don't want to lose this one either."

* * *

Blue looked around the hallway; the idiot guard had left the door unlocked and the Princess took the chance to escape. She realized that the format of this palace was just like her own only a bit backwards, so it was easy to find the exit, the hard part was not getting caught.

She looked down at the clothes that she had stolen from the servant girl that came in to give her food. Blue almost felt sorry for having knocked out the girl and guard with the serving pan before dragging them into the room and locking them inside.

The clothing that she was wearing was a bit tight, but that was okay as long as she could blend in with everyone else.

She quickly made her way down to the kitchens, knowing that there was an exit near them. The only problem was all of the guards that were in the hallways leading there.

She paused before continue down another flight of stairs, this time though they led to the kitchens, to Blue's wonderful luck. However instead of walking into the kitchens she walked passed them and turned right. And there it was; the door that led her to the outside world.

With great caution Blue moved towards the door and noticed the large bulky lock that prevented the Princess from her escape. She frowned at the lock as if doing so would make it open for her. _Now what_? She asked herself before leaning against the wall to think of a new plan. _Think Blue, think_! She ordered herself; _you're smart, you can think of something_!

And then it hit her, the kitchens! No one there was going to know who she was, and there was an exit there leading to the food vendors. _You're a genius_! She grinned to herself before heading towards the kitchens.

* * *

Darcia blew some of the hair out of his face, he read what Kiba and Hige had written back, both agreed to send some troops to help him and both wrote that they would be accompanying them. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, when was this mindless fight going to end?

_Hamona_, _if only you hadn't had left me so early, if only you had survived. _He sighed and put his head in his hands, everything in his life at the moment was a large mess. He didn't want to fight in this war; he didn't want to marry either. However, these things needed to be done; there was no real way around them. No matter how unfortunate they were.

Darcia leaned back into his chair and tilted his head back; life was just a big mess.

* * *

Toboe immediately followed Tsume out of the room once Queen Mew was done speaking with them. "Wait! Tsume!" he practically chased the Prince all the way to his current room, and for all of his trouble got the door slammed in his face.

"Tsume! Please, let me talk to you! Please!" he pleaded.

Leara stared at him while guarding Tsume's bedroom door. It was nighttime and there was always either her or Cole protecting the Prince while he rested, even when they had camped out with their fellow bandits' one of them almost made sure to stay close to Tsume. She gave Toboe a look of sympathy, "Toboe, why don't you retire to your room for the night? I'm sure whatever it is you want to tell Tsume, he'll be in a better mood in the morning."

Toboe frowned and shook his head before sitting down on the hard, cold, marble floor, "I am not leaving until he hears what I have to say. After all, I didn't blow it out of proportion when I found out he was royalty, the least he can do is hear my story."

Leara sighed, "Suit yourself."

It was near dawn when Tsume finally peeked out of the door to see if Toboe was still there, and sure enough he was.

Cole was standing guard, giving Toboe dirty looks as the young boy changed positions on how he was standing in order to stay awake.

Tsume rolled his eyes before opening his door all the way, "get in kid, what you have to say better be good."

Toboe's eyes widened in relief at the fact that other man was going to hear him out. He hastily entered the other Princes' room, closing the door behind him. He ignored the fact that Tsume was shirtless, only coughing lightly at the sight.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about sooner. It's just that...I'm not allowed to. My parents told me that the reason that they make me look and behave like this was so that I wouldn't have to marry Jagara," Toboe explained with one breath.

Tsume was sitting on the bed, listening to the boy's story. _I can't believe that's the excuse that they gave him_.

"Sit down. You look like you're ready to fall asleep on your feet." He stated.

Toboe nodded and did as he was told.

"I'm not upset about any of it; it was just a bit of a shock. That's all," Tsume told him.

The older man watched as the suns rising rays began to shine through the window, creating a halo around Toboe. He sat there silent, just looking at Toboe. The young Prince looked so kissable at that moment. And that was exactly what Tsume did.

* * *

**ECK**: Fourth chapter done. Please review, flames are welcome.

Originally Posted: 11/7/04

Re-Posted: 12/7/09


	5. Secrets

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU - Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

**

* * *

**

Blue cursed her luck, she had escaped from Jagara but now she was lost with nothing but forest at every angle, and out here anything could get her. She grumbled in agitation as she cautiously walked on the Earth beneath her feet, there was no way of knowing what might jump out from behind her and it was best to stay as silent as possible in order to listen.

How long had she been traveling? A day? Maybe a week? She has lost track of time, and everything seemed too long, as if the world had slowed down.

Waling on foot seemed to take forever, and not being able to walk on the main road made her trip even longer and more hazardous. But it all needed to be done, no doubt Jagara had already sent out men to search for her, and that thought only motivated the Princess to continue. She was not going to stop until she found a village of some sort.

She passed another piece of shrubbery when she heard voices. Not realizing that she was so close to the road, Blue ducked down and listened intently.

"Hey Sully, you sure this shipment is alright for King Iik?" a man asked.

"Yeah they're alright, if they weren't then I wouldn't be delivering them now would I?" another man, perhaps it was Sully, answered.

"Iik?" Blue whispered to herself, "the King of the South?"

* * *

It was well passed noon when Mew received news that Cheza was on her way to her Kingdom. She sighed as she read the letter again and gain, it must've been sent out a few days ago.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and once again sighed. Cheza. Why couldn't it have been the head of the royal guard instead?

She glanced up at the wall crafted ceiling, Mew huffed and then stood up and walked towards the kitchens to speak to the head chef, whom was also the head of the servants, and told the man to prepare the castle for their expected and uninvited guest.

* * *

The bright sunlight is what had woken Toboe, he winced as his eyes constricted painfully. There were birds chirping and noises from merchants and vendors outside floated up through the slightly ajar window. He briefly looked down at his clothes, the dress from the night before had torn, the delicate fabric not meant for sleeping in. the skirt now stopped at his mid-thigh and the top of the dress slid off of his shoulders. Toboe also acknowledged the fact that his mouth tasted of black licorice and his lips seemed to burn from it…in a good way. Through he chose to ignore all of this and decided to fall back down onto the bed and snuggle closer to the warm body next to him. It was then that the Princes' mind froze.

There was another body besides him.

As quickly as possible Toboe moved away from the person that was holding him tightly and protectively. His breath hitched as he watched the other sleep. Tsumes' hair shinned silver when the light hit it, his lips were parted slightly as he snored softly. He looked so innocent and soft.

Toboe continued to stare until his eyes were drawn down towards the other mans' chest, and the large scar that was in the middle of it. Without realizing what he was doing, the boys' fingertips skimmed over the large scar with a ghosts touch. He wanted to kiss the scar, to feel it's warmth beneath his mouth, to feel Tsumes' heartbeat on his lips.

Unconsciously he began to move forward, suddenly not caring why he was in Tsumes' bed with his clothes torn up. All that mattered was the scar, and the body before him. He was so close, just a few centimeters more.

"What the hell are you doing?" a gruff voice from above Toboe's head demanded.

Immediately the young Prince pushed away from Tsume, "w-what am I doing here? In your bed? And why does my mouth taste like licorice?" he rolled off of the bed and stood, "what did you do to me?"

Tsume nearly lunged at the other and covered his mouth, causing them both to fall over and onto the floor, the older man flinched as he felt Toboe's teeth sink into his palms flesh.

"Shush, someone might hear you," Tsume growled, though Toboe continued to squirm, "it's not like we haven't fallen asleep together before."

"Sat wif deafente," Toboe glared daggers at the man above him.

Tsume rolled his eyes before removing his hand and looked at his palm, inside were perfect imprints of Toboe's teeth.

"I said that was different," Toboe repeated.

"Whatever," Tsume said before getting up and off of the other, "if that was different then I guess you should leave," he gave Toboe a dull look before turning around and going back to bed, his back facing Toboe.

If only looks could kill, the one that Toboe was giving Tsume was strong enough to melt an entire ice continent.

Tsume smirked as he heard the door slam shut, he then licked his lips, and the taste of mango filled his mouth. One would've though that the boy tasted of strawberries, Tsume was pleasantly surprised that he didn't. Soon enough he began to doze again, dreaming of mangoes.

* * *

Toboe sighed as he looked at the elegant dress before him, it was well passed one in the afternoon and he had dragged Leara with him to the market to shop from merchants and vendors.

"What do you think of this Leara?" he asked the girl next to him

Leara looked at it in awe; the dress was simple but beautiful. It was a white sundress with thin straps and stopped right above the ankles. But something about it made the dress seem like something special.

"You can wear it with the leather sandals that you had just bought, the ones that wrap around your ankles," Leara said. Toboe had already bought her a beautiful dress that was much more exquisite than the one that was in front of them. And although he had bought it for her against her wishes, Leara secretly enjoyed being spoiled; it was something that she rarely got to experience.

"Well, I suppose we better head back," Toboe said once he paid for the dress, "I'm sure the Queen is wondering where we've been."

"The Queen? Don't you mean Tsume?" Leara asked with a teasing smile, Toboe tried to hide his blush. Leara only continued to smile, though it turned into a warm on. She enjoyed the fact that Tsume and Toboe were attracted to each other, even though the latter of the two didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Sully looked over at Blue from where he was sitting in the carriage, briefly wondering how a girl like her got lost in the middle of nowhere.

"So," he drawled, "what business do you have in the Southern Kingdom?" the older man figured it was going to be a long carriage ride, so might as well strike some conversation. It'll be boring if they were both quiet.

Blue looked over at him, her sharp blue eyes meeting with his golden ones, she then looked away from him and said, "I have business with the King, very important business at that."

Sully raised an eyebrow, "you don't say. Huh. Well, I suppose it must be if you were walking to see him. Now, my question is, does it have to do with the upcoming war?"

The Princess nodded, there was no reason to lie to the man; he was too smart for that. In a way Sully reminded Blue of Quent, and that made her trust him.

"How long is it from here to the South?" she asked him.

Sully shrugged then thought a moment, "We're in the Southwest right now, so maybe about five days, that's if we travel nonstop, which we're not because the horses do need their rest. I'd say…seven days tops."

She had traveled far from Jagara's Kingdom in the Northwest and was now passing through her own home. Blue nodded again before going quiet once more, wondering what she was exactly going to do once she got to her destination.

* * *

Toboe smiled at himself in the mirror before picking up his brush and running it through his hair. The white sundress looked really good on him, and with the sandal and his bracelets to top it off, it was enough to make any man drool at the sight of him. Which caused him to snicker; he had a cruel sense of humor

After he was done brushing this hair he lightly dabbed of cinnamon oil on himself, the same kind that the woman in the market had sprayed on him when he first arrived to the Southeast.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, and before he got to respond, Tsume opened it and let himself in.

"Why didn't you knock? I could have been naked!" Toboe glared.

Tsume shrugged, "not like I haven't seen you before. Anyways, I'm just here to tell you that Queen Cheza arrived not too long ago and that she and Mew are speaking with each other in the Queen's library." Tsume ignored that fact that Toboe smelled of cinnamon or that the young prince looked wonderfully delicious in what he was wearing. Making Tsume just want to jump him.

"Mother's here? Why?" Toboe asked, not noticing the looks that Tsume was giving him.

"To talk about a peace treaty. If you really want to know then come with me, we can listen to them." He grabbed the other by the wrist and led him towards the library.

* * *

The air between them was tense; they both had on polite smiles and knew which words to say to make conversation.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase, shall we?" Mew asked Cheza.

Cheza nodded, "that would be an excellent idea."

"Your Kingdom, as well as the ones from the Northeast and the Southwest would like me to join in on this fight against Jagara, who happens to have both her kingdom in the West along with the kingdom of the Northwest and North." Mew stated.

"That's right." Cheza said.

Mew nodded, "well, I had already spoken to the proper king of the North Kingdom, prior to this, and have already agreed to help your side. In fact, I was going to send out a letter today stating that, so your trip here queen Cheza, was a waste of time."

Cheza glared at Mew, "why must you always be like this? Why can you not just forgive and forget?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the door stood Toboe and Tsume, both of which were listening intently to the conversation.

"What's she talking about?" Toboe asked Tsume.

Tsume just shrugged, though he already knew what Cheza was talking about.

* * *

"Forgive and forget?" Mew echoed, "would you be able to do so if you were in my shoes?"

Cheza remained quiet.

"I thought not. How could you? I mean, another woman comes along and it's not enough that she marries the one you love, but she also takes your child away and raises him while she sends you away to a distant kingdom so that you won't interfere with their perfect lifestyle," Mew stated all of this calmly, stirring her tea.

"That's not how it happened at all," Cheza stated. "Kiba and mines marriage was an arrangement between our fathers. I was a noble, remember? His father thought that it was only suitable for him to marry someone in a rank that was close to royalty. Kiba's father knew about the two of you, he knew that his son was in love with a servant girl who worked in the kitchens and he didn't want that. If anything, you should speak to Kiba about that."

"But you were aware that I was there. You knew about mine and Kiba's relationship," Mew said, "You encouraged it, you knew that I was in his bed every night, you knew that he was always with me. That he would shower me with gifts and that when I got pregnant with our son, that he was happy."

The room went quiet for a moment, the Cheza spoke, "I…I did know, yes. Kiba loved you, and in a way he still does. I know that he still thinks of you, I know that he's written dozens of letters to you, none of which he had ever sent. I was…jealous of you in a way. You had a love, you could have children."

"Which you and Kiba took away from me," Mew cut in. "I was delusional right after I had him, after all, childbirth is not an easy thing to do and it is tiring as you know. But even after I recovered and begged you to give him back, you refused me. You denied me the one thing that was truly mine."

"I'm sorry that you see it that way. With all honesty Kiba only wanted what was best for Toboe. And after all, your son is the only heir to our kingdom, and you were still a servant at the time," Cheza tried to explain.

"That's bullshit." Mew spat, speaking once again like the servant girl she once was, "the only real reason why you took my son away from me is because the same night he was born your daughter died. And my child was a cover up since it was by then obvious that you could not bear children. You sent me away because I would ruin this little conspiracy of yours."

* * *

Toboe stood frozen as he listened to them. "I think I've heard enough." He said, more to himself than Tsume. He then hurried away from the door. Tsume watched him for a moment before following.

"You alright there runt?" he asked, knowing that it probably was a major shock to the boy.

Toboe then stopped abruptly, and turned to Tsume, tears in his eyes, "no. No I'm not alright. Everything that I am, my whole entire being is a lie." He sniffled a little before putting his hands to over his eyes and cried. Tsume watched for a moment before gathering Toboe up in his arms. Tsume stroked Toboe's hair gently as Toboe's body shook with silent tears.

"It's alright Toboe. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

KINGDOMS

North: Orkham  
Northwest: Jagara  
West: Darcia  
Southwest: Quent  
South: Iik  
Southeast: Mew  
East: Kiba  
Northeast: Hige

* * *

CHARACTERS and AGES

Toboe: 15 (soon to be 16)  
Tsume: 23  
Hige: 24  
Blue: 29  
Hubb: 36  
Cher: 36  
Kiba: 37  
Cheza: 36  
Mew: 35  
Quent: 51  
Darcia: 40  
Jagara: 30  
Cole: 26  
Leara: 21  
Iik: 29  
Sully: 42  
Orkham: 63 (although he's dead he's frequently mentioned)  
Tia: 24  
Gehl: 16  
Neze: 10

* * *

**ECK**: Chapter 5 complete. Please review, flames are welcome.

Originally Posted:1/9/05

Re-Posted: 12/8/09


	6. Touch

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU - Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Touch**

* * *

Blue smiled as she looked at king Iik. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other," She told him.

He nodded while moving a piece of his long hair out of his face.

"Last time I checked you were pretending to be with the nomadic tribes of the mountains," She stated.

Iik smiled as well, "and last time I checked you were pretending to be a man."

Both laughed, remembering fondly of days long past.

"I have been thinking of you often Blue. Remember my promise; if you ever need anyone to marry, I'm here," he told her sincerely.

Blue gave him a smile, "how can I forget a promise like that? Unfortunately I'll have to put it down; I'm engaged now, to the most wonderful man."

Iik snorted, "Man? Here I heard that you were after boys that were barely out of schooling. The term 'jailbait' comes to mind with what I heard. In fact I've heard that you've became somewhat of a perverted lecher." He smirked.

Blue looked at him with wide eyes before smirking as well, "jailbait? Hardly. He is a bit younger, but not that young. Besides, you're the perverted old lecher here. Must I remind of that summer during our seventeenth year?"

Iik glared at her, "how was I supposed to know that she was only twelve?"

Both glared at each other once more before laughing again, they spoke in a bantering manner, one that only the closes friends spoke in.

Iik grew somber first, giving Blue a genuine smile, "it is good to see you again Blue. It's been much too long."

Blue nodded in agreement, "yes it has, and I'm sorry for that. After all, best friends shouldn't have to be apart for years on end without any contact whatsoever. It's just not fair."

The other shrugged, "well that's life for you. Anyways, you will stay here a while, we'll negotiate about the war and then enjoy each others company, like in the old days."

Blue smiled, "that would be nice."

* * *

_**8 Days Ago**_

Hige growled as he crumbled up the letter that was in his left hand and punched the wall with his right. Anger blurred his vision and pain shot up his right arm. The letter fell to the floor. On the paper was information on the war from Kiba as well as the news that Blue was missing, and had been missing for the past week or so. The King punched the wall once more with his right hand, ignoring the pain.

Blue was missing, and he never even knew.

There was knock on his chamber door.

"What is it?" He demanded.

Gehl, a boy about Toboe's age who happened to be one of Higes distant cousins as well as one of his personal knights, opened the door, "your carriage is ready my lord," the redhead informed him. "We're waiting to depart to the kingdom of the South."

Hige ran his left hand through his messy hair. As much as Blue was important to him, as much as he loved her, the war had to come first this time and he couldn't afford to be brash and go search for her, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"We'll leave as soon as I get my right hand looked at," Hige smiled sheepishly. Though inside he was burning with anger, he hated the fact that Kiba decided to wait to inform Hige of Blue's disappearance.

* * *

_**Now**_

Hige took in a deep breath as the drawbridge to the Southern castle lowered itself for him. He looked out of the carriage window in boredom, wondering what was going to become of the world after the war. And more importantly, wondering where Blue was.

* * *

Kiba covered his mouth as he let out a yawn.

"We're almost there your highness," a guard said to him.

Kiba nodded and continued to look out of the carriage window; he hoped that 'almost there' meant another hour or so, though he doubted it. Darica's kingdom was farther than it seemed on a map.

The King then closed his eyes. They probably needed one more day or two before arriving at the kingdom of the West. And even though it was awfully close to Jagara, and even though he probably should have stayed alert, Kiba still fell asleep.

* * *

Hige looked around the large castle, it was bigger inside than it was outside if that was believable. Gehl stood next to him, also looking around in awe.

"Welcome, I am Tia the head of the servants here, I have just informed the King of your arrival and he insists that I show you all to your rooms before you begin the negotiations." She moved of piece of her long dark hair out of her face for a moment before smiling and bowing a little.

Gehl and Hige exchanged looks. The King then looked over at Tia, "alright. If you don't mind we'll be seen to our rooms first to rest a bit before seeing the King."

Tia smiled, "excellent, follow me please."

The hallways towards the rooms were wide, unlike the narrow one in Hige's own palace. Tia smiled once they finally made it the rooms.

"Here you are Highness. The left is yours and your guards' is to the right. You would like to rest first, yes?" she asked them.

Hige nodded, "yes, we would like to rest first." He told her.

Tia bowed, "I shall inform the King then." She looked up once more at Hige, gave him a knowing smile and turned and walked away.

"What was that look for?" Hige wondered aloud.

Gehl looked over at Hige, "well, I hope you don't mind that I take a quick nap Highness." He said to the other.

Hige snorted, "do what you want, and stop calling me Highness, we're cousins remember?"

Gehl shrugged, "most people don't know that Hige, but anyways, g'night." The boy said before entering his room.

"Yeah have a nice nap," Hige told the other. He then reached for the doorknob, only to have it opened from the other side. He stared at the person with wide eyes. "Blue." He breathed.

Blue smiled at him before leaning forward and giving him a kiss. Which Hige gave back fully before pulling away, "I thought you were kidnapped?"

Blue shrugged, "I managed to get away. In fact, I just got here not too long ago." She then kissed him again, pulling him inside the room and closing the door behind them.

"I've been wanting you to hold me and for me to kiss you for so long Hige," Blue said in between kisses. "When I was taken, I thought about you. How much I wanted to be with you. How short life was. Of course this was all before I thought of a plan to escape." She kissed him again with a smile on her face.

They fell onto the bed right afterward.

"Touch me Hige, please." She asked him, her piercing blue eyes looking lustfully into his soft brown ones.

Hige looked down at Blue, "what?" he asked her, confusion clear on his face; his arms propping him up so that he was above her.

Blue then took his left hand and moved it so that it was placed on top of her left breast. "Touch. Me." She continued to look up at him, "please." Her voice was filled with love, it pleaded with him, begged him seductively.

Hige could feel the slight tightness in his lower regions, he gulped, "a-are you sure? Do you honestly want to go through with this Blue? I'll be your first."

Blue nodded, her eyes telling him all he needed to know.

* * *

Hubb and Cher watched as Quent went his way to his own Kingdom.

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Hubb asked his wife.

Cher nodded, "I think that he'll be fine. Especially now since he knows that Blue is safely in the South."

"I suppose that it is a good thing that we received that letter yesterday. Hige's in for one hell of a surprise." Hubb stated as they walked back into the palace. His wife nodded again.

* * *

Leara looked over at Toboe, they had left Mew's Castle without telling anyone, and she faintly wondered why though she didn't question the other, she was sure that there was a very reasonable answer.

Cole also looked over a Toboe, wondering why the other was so quiet all of a sudden. Usually Toboe would try to talk Cole's ear off. Though she didn't ask any questions, it wasn't her place.

It wasn't until later that night that they finally get to rest.

"I'm going to go see if there's any water near here." Cole told the others, grabbing the empty canteens with her.

"Be careful." Leara cautioned. Cole nodded before going off into the wilderness.

Tsume looked over at Toboe and watched the boys every movement, drinking in everything, absorbing everything into his memory. There was no denying that Tsume did in fact want Toboe, he hungered for the other, and if given the chance he would jump the boy. Besides, it wasn't as if he never did anything with a male before.

Toboe frowned; he could feel Tsume's piercing eyes on him though he tried not to let it get to him. He resented his parents, all three of them. Using him, telling him lies. Everything was a lie. His name wasn't even Toboe! He bite is lower lip in anger. Hatred spreading throughout his being, it was a new feeling to the Prince, a feeling that he didn't like but he couldn't do anything about it.

After fifteen minutes Cole came back with four canteens full of water.

"There's a lake not five minutes away from here, and it has a beautiful waterfall, and there's this cave behind the waterfall too. It's full of the softest grass imaginable and it's full of white flowers, they smell so good and looked so lovely," Cole sighed romantically, "it's the perfect spot for a romantic moment, all that's needed is a full moon and the stars. But it looks equally good with the sun going down as it is."

"You actually went behind a waterfall?" Leara asked her, "and why didn't you pick a flower if they were so 'lovely'?"

Cole only shook her head, "they were too perfect to pick."

"Start a fire, but not too big, since we walked we're only a little ways from the palace. If it's big then they're sure to see the smoke from a tower." Tsume ordered Leara. She only nodded and began to start that she was told to do.

Tsume then began to walk into the darkening woods.

"Where are you going?" Toboe asked him.

"To get something to eat. Why?" Tsume directed a sharp gold eye to the other.

Toboe fidgeted for a moment before saying, "I'm coming too." He grabbed his sword from the ground; he had dropped it there earlier, and followed Tsume.

* * *

Sido was head of the royal guards, and one of Darica's top men too. He greeted Kiba at the gates of the castle. "Your Highness," He bowed, "if you would follow me, King Darcia has been waiting for you."

Kiba looked at the knight dully, "why hasn't Darica come out here and greet me himself?"

"King Darcia is currently having some problems with his daughter Neze, female problems. Although he wanted me to assure you that he will meet with you in the dinning hall shortly after your arrival, so, if you please follow me," Sido hid a grin from the humor of it.

This time Kiba only followed docilely.

* * *

Tsume looked at the lake before him, the sun had already set, they had been wandering around the woods for a good fifteen minutes waiting to find something.

The moon hung heavily above the small waterfall that Cole had spoken about. Fireflies buzzed about the water, which seemed to glisten under their lights.

"How about we take a short break? It'll be good to cool off in the water. What do you think brat?" Tsume asked Toboe, turning to him to look at him.

Toboe's face turned a light shade of pink; embarrassment seemed to surround his words, "um…well…uh…that is. I-I g-g-guess so…yeah, if that's ok." As soon as he answered he kneeled down and began to take off his shoes.

Tsume raised an eyebrow before doing so as well.

It wasn't long before both were only in their pants. Tsume thought only a moment before stripping his off. He then turned to the younger boy. Toboe fumbled with his pants, his face once again flushed with embarrassment.

Tsume only rolled his eyes, "it's not as if I haven't seen you before." He stated, repeating the words that he had said earlier that day without realizing it.

"I-I know that. But still," His face was now a bright red.

Tsume leisurely began to walk towards Toboe, and then while Toboe was preoccupied trying to look anywhere but Tsume, Tsume quickly snatched the top of his pants and just as quickly pulled them down. He then pushed Toboe to get the other out of the material.

"W-what are you doing?" Toboe demanded while trying to cover his petite nude body.

Again Tsume rolled his eyes, "if I didn't do it, you'd be standing there all night, and I really don't have the time for that."

He then turned around and began to walk towards the water. Once he reached it, he realized with surprise that it was warm. Tsume looked over his shoulder at Toboe, "you going to wash up or what?"

* * *

Cheza sighed as she sat down on the bed of her temporary room. She was still in Mew's castle. And it was most likely that she was going to stay there until they found Toboe. Ever since their argument two days ago everything just seemed to not be right.

Toboe had left without a word to anyone and had taken Tsume with him.

Cheza sat there in though. Everything that Mew had said was true. But so was everything that she had said. However there was no way to change the past. If there were then Cheza would've made sure that Mew had married Kiba, that way all three of them would've been much happier. Cheza probably would've married one of the nobles' sons, most likely the one that was sweet to her, the one that she wanted to marry when she was child. She vaguely wondered what had happened to him.

There suddenly was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Cheza said, not bothering to get up from the bed.

Mew entered the room slowly, "I think Toboe heard what we had said." She told the other.

Cheza's eyes widened, "what? How?"

"A couple of the servants said that they saw him and Tsume head for the library when the two of us were…talking." The other woman said.

They both remained silent for a moment before Cheza looked up at Mew, "we need to find him and explain."

* * *

"Jeez, can't I take a swim without you harassing me?" Toboe demanded before splashing Tsume. It was all in good fun though, since Tsume did honestly deserve it. He did, after all, make a very inappropriate comment.

Before Tsume got to answer though Toboe only splashed him again, and again, and again. Until finally Tsume swam up to Toboe and grabbed his wrist, "enough." He said, looking down at the other.

The moon shone perfectly on the two of them.

Toboe looked up at Tsume, his eyes wide as a warm feeling flooded from his lower stomach and throughout his body. It was so familiar yet different.

The look in Tsume's golden eyes seemed to pierce through him; the way Tsume's bronze skin seemed to reflect off of the moonlight was perfect. Toboe watched as the others lips parted. He watched as Tsume got closer to him. He closed his eyes when their lips met.

Tsume ran his hands through Toboe's hair, pushing it back and moving their bodies until their skin was touching, he could feel Toboe against his lower thigh and he was sure that Toboe felt him against his abdomen.

Toboe gasped into the kiss, which only caused Tsume to deepen it with his tongue. He shyly brushed his own tongue against the others, hands on Tsume's hard shoulders. They broke apart and Tsume kissed down Toboe's jaw and neck, suckling on the wet skin.

"I want you," the man rasped out; voice two octaves deeper than usual, it caused Toboe to shiver.

The fifteen year old nodded in agreement, growing up as a woman taught him only so much, "I want you too," he whispered. "But…can we?" He asked shyly, a blush staining his face.

Tsume chuckled; it was a noise that rumbled from inside of his chest, "go behind the waterfall, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Toboe gave the older man a confused look but nodded, doing as he was told as Tsume went back to the shore to check through his pockets. He had a bottle of lotion that he always kept on his person to protect him against the sun. It had been so long since he had been with a person in such an intimate way, and he ached for the Prince. His body hard and ready, he headed towards the waterfall.

* * *

Toboe blinked as he woke up to the sound of rushing water. He tried to sit up and winced as the pain shot up his from his rear. He looked over at Tsume; the other was still asleep, a small smile on his face.

Toboe then tried to stand, using the vines of the flowers that were on the walls to support him on his still trembling legs.

He carefully walked around the waterfall, down the rocks and onto the ground. Once there he quickly rinsed off the residues from the night before, grabbed his clothes from the shore and quickly put them on. Slowly, he walked the opposite direction from where Leara and Cole had camped. Instead, he began to head towards Mew's Castle. He needed answers, and they were the only ones that could give them to him.

Toboe knew that it was wrong to leave Tsume like that. However, with all honesty, the boy was confused about the way he felt about Tsume, and was unsure about how Tsume felt about him. Toboe needed time to think, time to be alone. And that was what he got by walking away.

* * *

**ECK**: alrighty. You know, in the original version of this chapter there was a lemon between Toboe and Tsume, but as I was rewriting everything I found that it didn't sound right. There's so much going on that a sex-scene didn't seem appropriate. Also I realized that I made Blue a 28-year-old virgin, I wanted her to be one of those people who waited for the right person, she's pure and innocent until Hige.

Anyways, please review, flames are welcome.

Originally Posted: 2/12/05

Re-Posted: 12/8/09


	7. Taken

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU - Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Taken**

* * *

Toboe continued to walk towards the castle, well aware that it wasn't safe for him to be alone in the woods even if it was daylight. His thoughts ranged from his parents, to his future marriage to Darcia, to the war with Jagara and finally they rested on Tsume.

Despite all of these thoughts Toboe continued to walk. It was more of a limp really due to the activities he had done the night before, but nevertheless he trudged on.

The trees around him were thinning out, as he got closer to a road. Which road though? Perhaps the one leading out of the Kingdom, or the one leading into the village near the mouth of the castle. The only way to find out was to keep going.

Once on the road Toboe could sense something was wrong, the feeling that something was misplaced and unsettled. Something was going to happen. The young man could not clear these thoughts though before someone on horseback snatched him from the ground.

The Prince let out a small shriek as the man just continued to ride with him, on the road that led out of the Kingdom.

"TSUME!"

* * *

Tsume yawned as he awoke. He blinked a few times before noticing that Toboe was nowhere to be found. This only slightly bothered him, figuring that the other probably returned to the original campsite where Leara and Cole awaited their return.

His face flushed slightly as he remembered exactly what had occurred the night before. His entire body felt sated and lazy.

After lying on the lush grass of the cave for a few more mintues, Tsume slowly got up and decided to take a quick dip in the lake to clean himself up before also returning to Cole and Leara.

* * *

Toboe grabbed the sword that was on his side as the horse began to slow. "What the hell do you want with me?" he hissed to the rider.

The man was unknown to him due to the fact that his face was covered with a black cloth. Although even though the cloth was there it was obvious that the man was smirking, "Queen Jagara is offering a pretty penny for you Princess Toboe. You may have changed your appearance, but it's quite obvious who you are."

The horse then stopped abruptly, causing the young prince to drop his sword on the ground. A large man picked it up as well as Toboe.

"What are you doing?!" Toboe shrieked at the large man, the other only ignored him.

"Jagara will give you a high reward for this," the large man said to the other.

The other nodded, "she'd better."

* * *

Neze looked at her father with a frown. She hated this: the war, her fathers arranged marriage, and the blood that was now leaking out of her body letting everyone know that she was now a "young woman".

Darcia sighed and rubbed his temples, Kiba did the same as the two of them negotiated. Or at least tried to, it was hard to do when the plan they were trying to plot needed the other Kingdoms approval of it.

"We should've just held one big meeting." Kiba stated. Darcia nodded.

Both men could feel the ten-year-old girls glaring dark eyes on them. Neither of them understood why the girl was watching them, or why she was in the room to begin with. Though neither argued nor said a word to her.

"Then why don't you?" the Princess asked both Kings. She moved a piece of her dark hair out of her equally dark eyes and pale face. The beauty she had was rare for a girl her age, yet one could tell that this was only the tip of her beauty for she had yet to really bloom.

"You can find a village that is in the middle of all kingdoms, so that way it would be an equal distance for everyone, going there and leaving there. Plus it would be a neutral area," Neze stated democratically, sounding many years older than what she was.

Both men looked at her for only a moment. Before exchanging glances that only stated that they were idiots for not thinking of it first.

**

* * *

**

Quent yawned. Finally he was back in his Kingdom. Though he was a bit worried that something had happened to it while he was away, his territory was on the western side, and would be the next one to be attacked after Darcia.

"We're almost there Highness," a coachman stated from his seat in the front.

"Alright," Quent nodded before continuing looking out the window at his surroundings. Something didn't feel right to the older man but he chose to ignore the feeling as they continued driving towards this palace.

**

* * *

**

They ran as if the devil himself were on their tales. They ran as if their life depended on it. It didn't matter if their bodies were screaming in agony wishing for them to stop, they only continued.

"Why…are…we exactly…going back there!" Leara asked between gasps.

"Because that idiot left…by herself!" Cole answered for Tsume.

The three of them had spent two hours looking for Toboe in the woods until Tsume finally came to the conclusion that the other had went back to the palace to confront his mothers'.

**

* * *

**

Hige grinned at Iik. They had long been done with the peace treaty and had already built their alliance. Now it was the three of them, Hige, Iik and Blue, talking like a small group of friends.

"And here I was told that you were merely a schoolboy." Iik smiled at Hige.

"Schoolboy? Me? Where'd you hear that?" the other asked.

Blue rolled her eyes at the two. It was going to be a long night. _But_, she thought, _it's good to be able to feel a little bit of happiness in times such as these_. The letter from Quent had arrived that morning, stating that she was better off staying in the South, and Blue was relieved and allowing herself this tiny bit of happiness until she had to let it go.

**

* * *

**

Toboe growled; there was no way he could escape. The "carriage" he was in was more like a movable prison cell.

The boy tried to move his hands and feet to see if they would move in their restraints. But his efforts were in vain.

'What the hell does Jagara want with me?' he asked himself before sighing in defeat and stopped struggling against the shackles since doing so only caused him to hurt himself. _Guess I'm just going to have to sit and see what happens_.

He looked up at the rusty ceiling. "Tsume." _Why was I so stupid?_

**

* * *

**

Tsume, Leara, and Cole barged into the palace.

"Where are the Queens'?" Tsume asked the nearest servant.

The young man merely looked at him. Startled, and a bit afraid, he withdrew into himself but refused to say a word. He had no clue who was demanding such information from him, but he had been raised to protect the Queen with his life. Thus he refused to speak.

"Don't just stand there! Tell them that King Tsume is here and that he demands to see them!"

The other's eyes widened before he nodded and scurried off in search of the two women.

After a few minutes the young man returned, "They're ready to see you now. They're in the Queens' library."

"We can find it ourselves." Tsume told him before walking past him, Leara and Cole following closely behind him.

Them arriving hadn't mattered, for Toboe was not there.

* * *

****

TBC

* * *

**ECK**: Shortest. Chapter. Ever. It was also very jumpy, but a lot of things needed to be explained. Please review, flames are welcome.

Originally posted: 3/18/05

Re-Posted: 12/8/09


	8. Battles

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battles**

**

* * *

**

Toboe stifled a yawn as the carriage he was in finally jarred to a stop, from the sounds of it the horses were merely resting. It had been days since they had caught him, he had been counting the suns, which seemed to be the only thing able to sneak into his compartment besides air.

He vaguely wondered if anyone was looking for him, or if anyone noticed that he was missing. Of course they did, Tsume had to have noticed, and maybe even went back to see if he was at Mew's. Or maybe not. Perhaps it was just a one-night stand, lecherous things that he wasn't supposed to know about but had overheard guards speak of.

Would Tsume go looking for Toboe? Did he love Toboe enough to look for him? Tsume had never spoke words of love out loud, but Toboe had a feeling. Or, at least that Tsume was fond of him.

Maybe it was all just one night of pleasure. Toboe groaned, there was no use thinking of things so frivolous and useless now when he had yet to escape. He needed a way to get out and run. Get out and RUN. Unfortunately there did not seem to be a way out of this.

**

* * *

**

Neze sighed as she waited for her fathers return, he had only left a few days ago, but the boredom was unbearable. Her only company was Sido, and he was not fun at all.

"When I am Queen," she informed him, mind full of knowledge that he was the one she wanted to marry, despite how boring he was. "This kingdom will have constant entertainment, so that no one will grow bored."

Sido only managed a half smile at the girl; she was just like her mother was. Though Neze was lucky that she looked mostly like her father, for Jagara would have surely hunted the girl down if she had looked a thing like Hamona. It mattered not that Jagara was the girls' aunt.

**

* * *

**

Cheza looked out of the window of her carriage, she had been called back to her kingdom to get the military together. It hadn't mattered how much she'd rather go out to look for Toboe, she still had a duty to uphold. She sighed angrily. If Jagara did anything to harm her child…Cheza would see to it personally.

***-*-***

Mew had similar thoughts as Cheza while she glanced out at her own carriage window. However, her sigh was a tired one.

Tsume had gone ahead without her, towards his own Kingdom. Or what was left of it.

What chances were there of him sneaking into his own lands and not getting caught? Sure he did look a little bit different then before, but people were sure to recognize him. Someone was sure to know who he was, and not everyone was a friend.

What was worse was that he hadn't taken his guards with him. Instead Cole and Leara were sent off to the other Kingdoms, to speak with those Kings, and make sure that they had all received the letters from Kiba and Darcia.

A slight pain spread throughout her chest, it had been about twelve years since she had last seen Kiba. Briefly, she wondered if her feelings remained the exact same and if his did as well.

**

* * *

**

The carriage stopped for good this time, Toboe dazedly wondered where he exactly was.

A large burly man, the same one who had taken him from the man on the horse, opened the wooden door. His large hand reached for the princes' forearm and grasped it tightly.

"Get out." He snarled, "We're here, and Jagara wants to see you."

Toboe looked up at the man in slight surprise. They had already traveled that far? He stood up uneasily and moved sluggishly, his legs barely able to support him due being unused.

"Hurry up!" the man demanded, pulling Toboe forward roughly, making the other almost fall face forward.

The prince ground his teeth together, "you try not being able to stand for more then a week and then get up. See if your legs would be able to support your weight that well." He hissed, pins and needles of pain shooting up both legs, it felt as if he were walking on glass with every step.

"Givin' me lip, eh?" the man growled. He raised the back of his hand up, about to strike when a voice stopped him.

"Your job did not say that you could harm the princess. That is not what I'm paying you for."

Both men looked over at Jagara; the large men with a look of surprise and fear, while Toboe with a look of mild interest. So this was the woman who wanted him? He could only wonder what for.

"Princess Toboe. My, you've grown so much since I've last seen you. You'll be turning what? Sixteen?" Jagara asked while moving a piece of butter blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, in a month." He answered. His voice was low and cautious.

"Put the princess down you brute." Jagara snapped at the man. He did so immediately. Jagara then gave Toboe a small smile before two of her guards appeared from behind her and escorted Toboe to a dungeon.

* * *

Hige smiled at Blue. He had sent Gehl off on a totally different mission, so neither of them had bodyguards, and both were dressed as average travelers.

He then grinned at Iik. Tia was not with the young King, for he had also sent her off on her own mission.

The three of them made an odd group as they traveled. Though they were more than a bit more then surprised when they ran into Leara and Cole along the way, and the five of them traveled together until they made it to the tavern that all the kingdoms had agreed on in the small piece of neutral territory. Once they entered they saw that Quent, as well as Mew were already there.

Blue immediately ran up to her father and gave him a large hug and kiss on the cheek. She had feared that, since their Kingdom was southwest, that Jagara overtook them and her father was taken as a prisoner.

"Hey kid," Quent smiled at her, and then gave his greeting to the other two Kings that were in tow.

"Well, all we need now are the other two and we can get this party started," Iik grinned while taking the seat next to Mew. They had chosen the corner booth for the fact that it was secluded as well as private. However, chances were that the group would be leaving the tavern shortly.

Kiba and Darcia looked over at each other as they entered their mutual meeting spot with the others. This was going to be interesting.

Kiba's eyes widened as they met Mew's own. He let go of the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding while walking towards the group.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Tsume smirked; it was almost too easy how he had managed to sneak into his own palace. It would probably be even easier to get the people to run out Jagara's men and join him…that is, if they didn't hate him for running away.

He calmly strolled through the hallways, with the exception of the first floor, which was used as a base for Jagara's troops; the rest of the palace was practically deserted.

"Now to find the perfect place to aim a cannon ball through," the voice came from down the hallway.

Tsume raised an eyebrow before quickly moving towards it. He sighed at the sight of Gehl. "What're you doing?" He asked the younger man.

Gehl nearly jumped before turning around and spotting Tsume. "Tsume!" he grinned, "didn't hear you there."

"Obviously; but I heard you, all the way down the hall. You're going to get yourself killed, and I'm not gonna be the one to tell Hige how his cousin, and head of royal guards, got himself killed by talking to himself." Tsume folded his arms over his chest

Gehl merely grinned in embarrassment. "so what brings you back home all of a sudden? You gonna cause a rebellion and take back over what's royally yours?"

The other nodded slowly, "I could ask you the same, why the hell were you talking about aiming a cannon ball in this wing?"

"Oh! Well, that way we can destroy what little power Jagara has here, and you can take over, and it'll really help aid out side of this stupid little war!" Gehl sounded as if he had practiced this speech far too often for Tsume's liking.

"Did Hige send you?" The King asked.

Gehl nodded, he looked so much like his cousin, "of course! Who else would? I wouldn't do a suicide mission on my own you know."

This made Tsume sigh some more and shake his head before rubbing his temple, "how about we come up with a new plan?"

* * *

Toboe struggled against the straps that held him up.

Jagara stood behind him, a whip in hand. "Did you think that you could take **my** Darcia away from me? You little tramp of a _**princess**_?" she sneered before raising the whip above her head.

Blood.

So much blood, Toboe gasped as he was hit again and again by Jagara. Nothing more than that escaped his lips, this only made the queen even angrier then she was, and probably a bit more insane as well.

Toboe squeezed his eyelids together, hoping that unconscious would consume him before too long of enduring this unbearable pain.

Unfortunately his body was against him.

He hadn't realized how long Jaraga whipped him, probably until her arm grew tired. All he realized was when two men roughly unlatched him; this made him fall to the ground effortlessly.

He didn't feel the ground beneath him, or the fact that the puddle of blood on the floor was most likely his own. The only thing he did realize was how the sting of the lashings had yet to evaporate from his now broken skin.

Briefly, he wondered if Tsume would still want him now that his skin was no longer flawless. And then everything went black.

* * *

Tia looked around the kitchens. What was she doing here? Oh yeah, King Iik had told her to _"go and fetch that lost princess"_, what the hell did he mean by that? Did he mean Princess Toboe? It was common knowledge among the Kingdoms that Jagara had taken her a good two weeks ago. Why was Tia sent to retrieve her?

"_It's because young women can get anywhere they want to!"_ Iik's laughing voice came back to mind.

Tia almost twitched as she continued to look around. True to what he said though, she was able to get in easily. Too easily, it scared her a bit, and brought out a little bit of her paranoia. Maybe it was a trap! Maybe Jagara knew what they were planning?

_Calm down Tia, calm down_. She told herself before walking out of the kitchen.

It was getting dark, Tia's mind registered as she made her ways down to the dungeons. Somehow she had gotten stuck with serving the prisoners.

In a way this was a good thing, this meant that she could see if Princess Toboe was down there, and if she was alive.

What caught Tia's eye while she walked down the hallway of prisoners was the small body lying on the ground helplessly. The way the person looked so delicate and angelic. It was then she noticed all of the dried up blood which was beginning to flake.

* * *

"So that's it then. We're already prepared for war. Now all we have to do is attack mercilessly." Kiba said in a low voice, nodding before taking a sip of his drink.

"Alrighty then, well, how about we all toast? To the fact that we're finally going through with this," Hige suggested.

"Don't forget, this may be the last time we see each other." Iik added.

"Don't even joke that!" Leara glared. King or not, that was no way to joke, she didn't care who it was.

To everyone's surprise Iik had a solemn expression, "I wasn't joking."

A grim atmosphere took over the table for a few minutes, before Mew finally raised her glass. "To our Kingdoms," she whispered.

Everyone else followed her example before separating their glasses and taking a gulp.

There was a foreboding feeling as they each did so.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gehl asked Tsume, uncertainty written clearly on his face.

Tsume only smirked, "if it doesn't, then I'll give you permission to kill me."

Gehl only sighed, "For your sake I pray that this stupid thing works."

* * *

Toboe cracked his eyes opened as he looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? This wasn't Jagara's dungeon. _Maybe I finally died_, he thought just as pain seared through his body to remind him otherwise.

"Oh! You're up!" A gruff voice stated while turning away from him, "Tia!" they called out. He couldn't see the man due to the fact that he was lying on his stomach.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Toboe asked them man, confused.

"The name's Sully, kid. You and Tia were lucky to have found us when you did. I reckon Jagara's looking for you," the man, Sully, laughed a bit, "this is the second time I've helped someone escape that crazy bitch."

"Is she awake?" another voice, this time female, Toboe can only guess this was Tia.

"Yes, get her bandages cleaned up quickly, we're gonna have to keep moving soon," Sully stated before getting up and leaving the…tent? Were they camped somewhere?

"Highness, my name is Tia, I was sent from the Southern Kingdom to rescue you," Tia explained in a soothing voice. That was all Toboe managed to hear as sleep claimed him once again.

* * *

**ECK**: Ta-da! Chapter 8 complete.

Originally posted: 4/28/05

Re-Posted: 12/11/09


	9. Confrontation

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Being Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation **

**

* * *

**

Kiba looked down at the ground; everyone else had gone their separate ways. He wished that he could go as well, but he knew that he had to speak with Mew.

"Toboe knows," she said while readjusting her hair, acting as if the conversation were like one of the weather.

Kiba looked at her with wide eyes, "how?"

"He overheard Cheza and I speaking then ran away. I'm guessing that the kid hates us all equally now," she gave him a bland smile.

He continued to look at her. When had she grown so much? When had they both gotten so old? "Mew," he began, lost on what exactly to say to her.

"And you know what Kiba? I think I hate you too," she was still smiling as she turned around, "good luck in this war. Goodbye."

As soon as Mew's carriage began to roll she closed her eyes and rested her head against the window. There it was; she cut ties with Kiba, perhaps forever. It was closure, and it was what she needed.

**

* * *

**

Toboe cracked his eyes opened as he looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? This wasn't Jagara's dungeon! It was then that everything from before came back to him. A girl named Tia had rescued him, or so she said. Where was she? And where was that Sully guy?

"Your majesty!" a voice chirped from the chair that was to the right of the bed. He looked over, Tia was sitting there, book in lap, smiling sweetly.

Toboe felt the blanket on him slide off his chest as he sat up; it was then that he realized that he had no shirt on, just bandages. He looked down at himself in shock before pulling the covers up around himself.

Tia continued to smile. "It's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone," she said. Her eyes held nothing but understanding, "I know what it's like to hide who you really are." She looked over at Toboe.

"You see, for the most part of my life I had to pretend I was a boy. It was really the only way to get respect from my tribe. I'm a native from the mountains you see. When I met Iik, well, I didn't have to pretend to be someone else anymore," her eyes softened as she spoke about the young king. She looked back over to Toboe, "But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you hide what you were?"

Toboe looked at her, and told her the lie that he was fed his whole life, "So I wouldn't have to marry Jagara."

Tia raised a thin eyebrow at him.

"Where are we?" Toboe asked, changing the subject.

"Well prince, we are in the Kingdom of the South, the castle to be precise," Tia grinned, "would you like to me to get you some clothes?"

Toboe blushed after looking under the sheets, realizing that the only thing he was wearing were the bandages, "yes please." The young woman had seen him nude, which did not make him comfortable.

"Male or female?" Tia asked, it made Toboe a little uneasy that she was so understanding.

"Something that can go for both please," he replied, this time a bit more confidently.

Tia only nodded before getting up from her seat, placing her book where she once was.

"I'll get you a set of clothes, and then while you're dressing I'll tell the King that you are awake. I'm sure you and him will speak about things before deciding what else to do. Correct?" she asked.

Toboe nodded, watching as she left before lying down again. Briefly he wondered where Tsume was, if he was okay, if he was dead. How Hige, Blue, Quent, Cher, and Hubb were doing, and how his parents were. Slowly he closed his eyes, wondering how everything managed to get so complicated. It felt as if it were only yesterday when he was formally given to Darcia, and later that night running off with Tsume. Everything seemed to evolve into…this.

"How? Why?" His voice was the only noise in the silent room.

Why was all of this happening? Why? Why did there have to be war? Why couldn't anyone solve anything with words instead of violence? Wasn't the world bad enough with its poverty and slums? There was already enough orphans, widows and widowers, did there have to be more?

"Why?" he asked again, his mind falling into the world of sleep.

_Why?_

**

* * *

**

Tsume and Gehl nearly flew behind a sturdy wall as they ran for cover.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gehl asked in a hushed tone.

Tsume merely nodded.

The two of them watched as, at random times, certain parts of the castle would explode on the inside, the fire was easy to see through the windows. The screams of the soldiers could be heard clearly.

"Now here comes the good part." Tsume said as Jagaras soldiers began to run out of the castle, only to be greeted by angry peasants at the gates, each holding a weapon of their choice.

"Wow, you know, if you weren't so popular Tsume, this would've never worked," Gehl said as they watched with detached amusement. Every now and then both would wince when something extraordinarily painful occurred.

"If you think this is bad, you should've seen what they did to the soldiers at other parts of the Kingdom," Tsume chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Iik smiled as he watched as Toboe rode off in a carriage back to the east. He waved briefly when Toboe had turned around to watch them as he left.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Toboe go off like that? Jagara's out to get her," Tia said, continuing with the act that Toboe was a girl, but was sincerely worried that the young prince would get captured again.

Iik gave Tia a dog-like grin, "Don't worry my dear! She'll be fine! But as for us, we've gotta start making up actual war plans!" he chirped.

Tia gave him a dull look, "Your highness, didn't you already do that?" She asked him.

"Did I?" He asked himself, and then put his hand up to his chin, as if he were honestly thinking. "Did I Tia?"

"Yes sire you did." She answered, moving a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. Not noticing the look Iik was giving her, it was a mixture of amusement and something else, something dark and sexy.

"Well then. I suppose all we have to do now is tell the kingdom to prepare for war, and get just about every blacksmith to start creating more armor and weapons," He said.

"We did that as well," Tia replied.

"Did we?" He put his hand to his chin again, "Well, I suppose we have nothing else to do …except," he paused, letting his sentence hang.

"Except?" Tia echoed.

Ihnk looked down at his adviser, "have dinner with me Tia, you look hungry, as well as tired."

"Your majesty?" She asked, confused.

"And stop with all this 'majesty' nonesense, since when have you ever called me anything else than Iik? And since when did you ever put up with my games? Join me for dinner Tia; I'd like to spend my last one before going to war with you," He said to her, moving his own hair out of his tan face, "Alright?"

Tia looked at him with wide eyes, looking into his own before understanding and nodding, "Yes."

**

* * *

**

Toboe exited the cart once it got into the palace walls. The minute he stepped foot on the castles floors, it felt as if all of his anger that he had be withholding suddenly burst open, like a dam.

"Toboe!" Cher chirped as she saw the boy, she smiled as she embraced him into a tight hug.

"Cher," Toboe gasped, "I can't breathe." He smiled at her when she let him go. His anger was not directed towards her because she had nothing to do with it…or did she? Though the way she was smiling at him, Toboe let his mind have the benefit of the doubt.

"And you must be exhausted from all this traveling. Would you like something to drink? Eat? Would you like them to run you a nice, hot, bath? Where did you get those clothes? They look fantastic! Your hair! Well, it looks good on you. So, where did you go? What did you see? Am I asking too many questions? Maybe I should stop," Cher babbled, even though Toboe seemed to ignore everything she was saying.

"Where are Cheza and Kiba?" He asked her.

Cher blinked, stopping in mid-babble, "The King and Queen?"

"Yes, the King and Queen," He nearly snapped.

Cher blinked again at him, "Well. Queen Cheza is in her quarters, while King Kiba had already left this morning for battle.

Toboe only nodded, "Alright then. Thank you. I think I'll go see Cheza now."

"Oh. Okay," Cher nodded as she watched him walk away. Something about Toboe had changed but she couldn't place what it was.

**

* * *

**

Cheza gasped as Toboe entered without knocking. "Toboe!" she smiled. He only glared at her, making her sit down immediately, "Where were you? I was worried."

"Yeah, I bet you were," He managed to say tiredly, "You were never going to tell me, were you?"

"Tell you what?" Cheza asked him, a doe look on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about," He practically spat.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Cheza scolded.

Toboe laughed bitterly, "Why ever not? Don't I have a right? After all you're the one who lied to me my entire life. I think I've got a right to talk back for once."

Cheza sighed and rubbed her temples.

"That won't make this go away," Toboe told her.

"I know that," She said tiredly, she then looked up at him, "what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that we lied? That it was all our faults that you were raised to be something you were not meant to be? Is that what you want me to say?"

"No," Toboe said, "That's not it at all."

"Do you want to wait until this war is over before we go into this Toboe?" Cheza asked. "So that way, you're father would be here as well, and we can even get Mew over here."

Toboe gave her a look of disgust, "No." He then got up, "I'm going to battle." He said before leaving the room.

Cheza remained sitting in the same spot, frozen.

**

* * *

**

**ECK: **ugh, another short chapter haha. Really this chapter's just a filler.

Originally Posted: 6/6/05

Re-Posted: 12/18/09


	10. The End

Title: **Birthday Blues**

Genre: Romance/ Adventure

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I no own!

Note: This is an AU fic and also is a Yaoi.

Warning: Unbeta'd so beware the errors!!!

Summary: Revamped. AU. - Forced into an arranged marriage Prince Toboe does what any teenager would do: run away with a band of thieves, whose leader is temptation itself. With the world at the brink of war will he be able to find love? Or die trying?

* * *

**Chapter 10: The End **

**

* * *

**Tia rubbed her eyes; she as in charge now that Ihnk went off into battle.

**"**What to do, what to do." She mumbled nervously to herself.

Taking in a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down.

"Ihnk will come back." She told herself while her hand rested on her lower abdomen. "He will come back."

**

* * *

**Hubb yawned as him and the rest of them men prepared to leave for battle. Kiba had left a few hours before, leaving the head of the guards to take care of the rest. He had been up since three that morning putting the last finishing touches together, it had take weeks to gather enough men who knew how to wield a sword, and was now he was extremely tired.

Perhaps that's why he didn't notice that there was one extra person in his group, or that the person was too small to be considered one of the soldiers.

"Alright men! Tomorrow we are going out there to fight for the freedom of our kingdom! For the protection of our rights and our homes! Today, we will go out there and come back victorious!" Hubb yelled, getting a loud cheer from the crowd before him.

Toboe watched everything from where he was standing in the back, his nerves were unsettled, but he ignored them. He was going to be brave, he was going to fight! And, most importantly, he was going to get his revenge and get even with Jagara. He jumped a bit when a large hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Calm down boy," a gruff voice ordered, the man had to be in his mid-thirties, he had a rough look like one of the venders on the street, "Was only gonna ask you if you wanted to sit with out group since you're alone over here."

Toboe looked at the man and then at the small fire that he was pointing to. They had been traveling on foot for a few long, nerve-wrecking, weeks. During this time the soldiers have developed groups, "clicks", which they'd spend their free time with. Except Toboe, who was trying so hard not to be recognized that he chose to ignore the others altogether.

"Um…okay. If that's not a problem with you," He said timidly.

The man laughed, "If it were a problem we wouldn't invite you son."

Toboe shifted uncomfortably while sitting with the other men. It felt so strange to be treated as a normal human being for once in his entire life. It was so strange to be seen as a male.

"How old are you anyways?" A scrawny man asked him.

"I'll be sixteen soon." Toboe answered.

"You're so young, my eldest son's age." Another man said.

And thus began a long conversation, in which Toboe introduced him self as Bo, a fifteen year old boy who used to wash the dishes in the castle.

"You've had an easy life so far Bo. How long have you been washing dishes for the royalty?" Ane man asked him.

"A few years now; my mother gave me up, thinking that I'd have a better life there." He answered with half-truth.

The men all nodded in agreement. Saying they'd do the same with they're own children.

"I resent my mother for it though. I barely know her now." He admitted quietly.

The large man who had invited him slapped him on the back, unintentionally hard. "You mustn't. I'm sure she meant well; as most mothers do."

Again the other men nodded.

Toboe looked around the campfire. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Tsume sighed.

"What do we do now smart one?" Gehl asked sarcastically. It was just his luck that he would be imprisoned for helping the 'traitor prince'. "You're plan backfired." Gehl said, pointing out the obvious.

Tsume glared at him. "I didn't notice." He growled sarcastically.

What to do? What to do? He needs to go find Toboe, he needed to help defeat Jagara, he needed to take responsibility of his kingdom…he needed some sleep. And that was exactly what Tsume did.

It wasn't until a few hours later did he realize that he was getting poked the hell out of.

Growling, Tsume opened his eyes to glare at the thing that disturbed his slumber.

Gehl looked down at Tsume with wide eyes.

"What?" the other demanded.

"They're going to take us to Jagara."

**

* * *

**

"We're almost there Bo." One of the many older men told him.

"How much longer exactly?" another asked.

"A few hours away; we'll be resting here for a while until we're ready to help the front lines." Hubb answered while walking past the group.

Toboe hid his face as best as he could from the man, unfortunately it was no good.

"What's your name soldier?" Hubb asked him.

"His name is Bo cap'n," The oldest of the group answered.

Hubb raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Tell me Bo, what's your last name? And that's an order."

Toboe gulped while looking down, "W-Wulf, sir."

"Honestly?" Hubb shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face, "Come with me, we're taking you to your father." He grabbed the teenager by the elbow forcefully.

"Let go of me Hubb! I'm here because I _want_ to be!" Toboe growled.

"What're you gonna do with Bo sir?"

Hubb looked at the man who asked, "Take him to the king."

"What did Bo do?" another asked.

"That is not your concern soldier." He answered before walking off ahead of the others. "We're going to the front sooner then expected! Everyone be ready in five minutes!" He said told his group while tightening his grip on Toboe.

**

* * *

**

Jagara smiled cruelly at Gehl and Tsume.

"It's been so long since I last seen the both of you. How have you been since my sisters wedding?"

Neither spoke.

"Awe. Why so quiet? Well, if you won't talk, then I suppose that torturing will have to do." She looked at the two guards that were holding the men, "Take then down to the dungeons."

Tsume and Gehl struggled against the men that were holding them so tightly that it was cutting off the circulation in their arms.

"I'll see you two soon boys!" She chirped while waving them farewell.

"Burn in hell!" Gehl yelled to Jagara.

She only continued to smile, "My dear boy, we'll both be there sooner then you think."

"Before I go however, I was wondering Tsume, why did you decided to suddenly show up again and claim your birthright? You never wanted it before, from what I've heard." Jagara cooed while stroking Tsume's face.

He only snarled at her while trying to move his chained hands.

Jagara sighed, "The youth these days." She tsked while shaking her head. "Did you know that Toboe did almost the exact same thing? Of course, I had to show the little angel how to use proper manners; and everyone knows that horse whips do the trick."

Tsume's eyes widened before narrowing at her.

Jagara gave him a sadistic smile, "Don't you agree?"

**

* * *

**

Kiba sighed tiredly as Hubb entered his tent, "How're the men doing?" He asked without even turning around to greet the other.

"Well enough. However it seems that we have a problem," Hubb snapped.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kiba asked suspiciously while turning to face the other man, he froze where he stood as his eyes landed on his son. "Toboe."

Toboe snatched his arm back from Hubb and held his head up high, "Kiba."

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to go back to the men," Hubb said before leaving again.

"What're you doing here?" Kiba demanded once they were alone.

There was a strong silence between the two; sounds of men from outside could be heard perfectly. Perhaps they were silent for too long, for a moment later Hubb stormed in.

"We're under attack," He managed to say before rushing back out.

Toboe glared at Kiba, drawing his sword, "for too long I have been fettered to this lifestyle." He growled.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "And what lifestyle had you lived otherwise? That of a spoilt child?"

"Perhaps, if things had gone the way they should have, you'd be happily married to my biological mother. Perhaps everything would've been better. But what I am to say? I'm just a pawn anyways."

"Toboe," Kiba began

"I have nothing else to say to you." Toboe spat before turning and walking away from his father. "Jagara awaits me." He called over his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Darcia was surprised when he noticed back up arrive so soon. "Inhk?" he asked.

The younger man grinned, "So…what's the damage?"

"Well, from what an inside spy said, Jagara now has Tsume and Hige's head of guards." Darica informed him, voice terse.

"Gehl? How the hell did that happen?" Inhk wondered out loud.

Darcia merely shrugged.

"So is it true that Jagara isn't fighting back ever since Tsume managed to run her out of his kingdom?" Inhk asked.

"Unfortunately it's a yes and a no." Darica said.

"How so?" the younger man asked.

"She's attacking Kiba's men, but not doing a thing to the rest of us. It's as if she wants to die."

"Or waiting for us." Inhk suggested, he looked behind him at his troops, then glanced back at the castle before them and sighed. "Well, I suppose we should be giving old Kiba a hand, eh?"

Darcia nodded, "Indeed."

**

* * *

**

Toboe managed to ward off another blow that was aimed at him on his way to Jaraga's castle. He was so close, all he had to do once he go there was find the Queen herself and either maim her or kill her. Whichever he preferred when the time arrived. There were men all around him, fighting for their lives, dying and killing, yet he managed to walk through the mass easily.

He grinned to himself when he finally reached the bridge that led to inside the castle. Now all he needed to do was-

"Well, lookey 'ere. 'Ittle princess tinks sha's a warrior." It was the large burly man, the same one who had taken him from the man on the horse. The one that had taken him to Jagara.

Toboe glared at him, "Let me pass if you value your life." He growled.

"Oh? I don't tink so." He lifted his large axe, and attacked.

Toboe dodged the blow and managed to land behind the large man, and before thinking a second thought; he thrust his sword into the man's back, twisting it twice for reassurance. The large man's scream was all that told Toboe that his sword penetrated skin and not just armor.

Quickly, he pulled his sword out, and ran into the castle before the large man could manage to get up and go after him.

**

* * *

**

Darica ran into the castle, he and his men had been fighting for weeks, and he knew that the battle was just about over. And everything was happening so fast, yet he continued to lead his men.

"Arrest anyone who looks either suspicious, or is resistant. This includes Her Highness Jagara. Understood?" He asked them.

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison before going off to do as they were told.

Outside of the castle there were still the sounds of people fighting, but that wasn't a major concern of Darcia's at that moment, he needed to find Jagara.

It was only a moment later did a soldier run up to Darcia, "Sir, there's a servant girl who says that Jagara went down to the dungeons. She also said that Princess Toboe is here."

Darcia blinked twice, slowly, before fully registering the information. "Shit." He mumbled. "Did the girl tell you which way the dungeons were?" he asked.

The soldier nodded and told the king.

"Thank you. Let the other's continue their search, you're going down to the dungeons with me," He managed to say before running off, the soldier running behind him.

**

* * *

**

"This was kind of pointless. I mean, she just gave up." Quent said gruffly to Hige as the two of them, along with their men, rested. They did their jobs and were no longer needed.

Hige nodded in agreement before taking out a flask, "Want some?" he asked the older man.

Quent looked at what was in his future son-in-laws hand before nodding, "Damn straight."

It wasn't as if they weren't upset at the loss of the men around them, the lives that were wasted because of this stupid mini-war, but what else could they do? They survived; it would soon be time to move on forward with their lives.

**

* * *

**

Gehl rubbed his eyes, to prevent sleep from over taking him. All they did was throw him in a cell, what was the point to that exactly? He wondered what they were going to do to him. And wondered what they were doing to Tsume right at that very moment.

"Man, I hate this suspense." He whined.

Suddenly his cell door opened. Gehl stood up automatically, his body tense, ready for a fight.

"Gehl, come one, we have to find Jagara." Toboe stated to him.

He had only seen her a few times in his life, and it shocked him that she was the one rescuing him, "With all due respect Princess, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't ask questions. Let's go." She undid his restraints and helped him to his feet. "Lead the way to Tsume." Toboe said.

**

* * *

**

Jagara laughed as she exited Tsume's cell. She did nothing to him really. Only talk with him, but to her it was funny to see the look in his face when she mentioned everything that she had done to Toboe.

"Young love." She smirked.

"Jagara."

She looked up, only to see Darica in front of her. Her eyes widened. "My love, you have come back to me." She said, smiling as happiness radiated off of her, she looked so much like her sister then that it made Darcia flinch.

"You're not Hamona."

She frowned, "I was never good enough for you." She pulled a dagger out of the cleavage of her dress and flung it at the man, it landed in his thigh, causing him to fall to his knees with a hiss of pain. He looked down at it before pulling it out.

Jagara laughed, "It was poisoned you know. We'll die together!"

Darcia looked up at Jagara, taking out his own sword to attack her, she would die, she _needed _to **die**. A blade pierced through her navel and a high-pitched scream escaped her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood poured from her mouth. There was a loud THUMP as she hit the ground; her hand reached for Darcia in her last moments.

"Darcia," The voice was strong, and it shocked the King even more when he saw Toboe panting in the spot behind where Jagara had once stood. Along side her was a very shocked looking Gehl.

"It's over." Toboe murmured.

Gehl, coming out of his state of shock, ran into the cell to let Tsume free.

"It's over," Toboe repeated, this time tears of relief formed at the corner of his eyes.

Tsume ran out into the condor, taking Toboe into his arms as Toboe began to sob.

* * *

Toboe blinked as the sun hit his face. It had been a few weeks since Jagara was killed, it was illegal to murder a royal, even if it were during a battle, but no punishment was bestowed upon the Prince, this was yet another thing in his life that was swept carefully under the rug. He was still trying to cope with everything that had been going on in his life but he knew that it would all have to be on hold for today; because this was the day he was to be married to Darcia. He asked himself numerous amounts of times why he came back to his parents, but the truth was that he knew nothing else, and it was safe here.

He yawned, before turning over so that his back protected him from the happy sunlight.

There had been celebrations throughout the Kingdoms. Parties were everywhere and just about every day.

He sniffled slightly; Tsume disappeared shortly after Toboe returned home. The young prince rubbed his eyes, as much as he tried, he forgot how to cry.

This adventure, for that was what it was, taught him how to be himself. He grew, matured greatly, and became a young man. And, fell in love.

Toboe straightened himself out on the bed as that thought hit him, he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love and was getting married, on this very day.

He yawned before getting up to get ready.

**

* * *

**

"You know, it's not too late to say no," Cher said to the Prince while helping him get into his lovely white dress. "You can tell the truth and say that since Jagara is dead, there is really no need for this to go on."

Toboe sighed, "Yes. I know."

Cher buttoned up the back of his dress, "You can also tell Darcia that you're a boy."

"I know." He repeated while putting on his earrings.

"Or, you can say that you're in love with someone else," She told him.

Toboe froze in his action for a moment before continuing what he was doing, "And, who would believe that?"

"Plenty of people; from what I've heard from Hige, who heard it from Ghel," Cher said. "I have nothing against you being with him. After all, you _were_ raised as a female," She gave him a warm smile.

Toboe's eyes widened before he nodded and his face erupted into a large smile. He then gave Cher a large, yet careful for her stomach which was beginning to bulge out, hug. He knew what he had to do.

**

* * *

**

Darica stared down at the paper in his hands. He was in one of the guest rooms, also getting ready when Hubb came in with the letter.

It was from Toboe.

_Darcia,_

_You know why I am unable to marry you. And I also know why you are unable to marry me. Let us just write a treaty and be done with it. I will be out of this country for a while, but when I return, I promise to speak with you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Toboe_

He threw his head back and laughed. Toboe would one day make a very good king. He smiled; of course he knew all along that the princess was really a prince. He wasn't a half-wit.

He smiled again and called for the king and queen to inform them that the wedding was cancelled.

* * *

Tsume looked up at the castle. Why was he even here to begin with? Cole pushed him forward.

"Hurry up. She'll be married soon if you don't," She said to him.

He glared at her.

Just then, a kid ran out of the castle, dressed in clothes too nice for a servant. He had a hood covering his face, and wasn't looking where he was running, slamming right into Tsume.

Tsume blinked down at the person who just ran into his arms.

"Toboe?" he asked, his mouth gone dry.

Large honey colored eyes looked up at him, "T-Tsume!"

"Well, now that you're together again, we can leave," Leara smiled, "Kiba already made the arrangements."

Toboe looked at her in awe, "Kiba did this?"

"That's what she said! Let's go already before Darcia notices that his bride-to-be is gone." Cole stated.

Tsume smiled at Toboe, and Toboe returned it warmly. This was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

**FIN~**

**

* * *

****Evil Chibi Kitten:**And they lived happily ever after. The end. Cliché and rushed, but I didn't want to stray too far from the original ending. This fic could've been so much better, but I got so lazy lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed these revamped chapters, I love you guys

(This last chapter was a combination of the original chapters 10-12.) Originally posted 8/27/05 – 9/9/05

Re-Posted: 3/16/10


End file.
